The miraculous story of the little merboy
by Fangirling Heart
Summary: When Adrien, the free-spirited merboy prince, falls in love with a human princess, Hawkmoth the sea warlock transforms him into a human for three days for a 'small' price. But in order to stay a human forever he has to kiss the princess before the sunset of the third day. Will he pull it off?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo peeps ! How are you? It's Disney's Miraculous Heart here with my very first story and I'm super duper excited! As the title recomends this is the story of the little mermaid but with miraculous ladybug characters. I decided to write this story because I've seen a lot of The Little Mermaid AU and it really inspired me. Am I forgetting something? Ah yes I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or The little mermaid or the quote from the 'Origins part 2' episode.**

Chapter 1

Many strange stories are said about far off places. But this story is unlike any other, because this story begins under the sea. In the underwater kingdom of Atlantica, where merpeople reside, a great celebration in honor of prince Adrien was about to begin at king Gabriel's shiny castle.

As everyone was entering the amphitheater, a small dark red crab named Nathalie was swimming back and forth, at the royal balcony, worried. "What's taking him so long?" she wondered, and went to the prince's bedroom.

When she arrived, she found out that no one was there, and the king wouldn't be pleased to hear it.

"What do you mean he's gone?! If anything has happened to my son **you** 'll be responsible!" he yelled at her enraged and his trident glowed, implying his anger.

"Umm…Please your majesty…he … he can't have gone too far…" Nathalie stuttered trying to calm the king down.

" **WHERE IS ADRIEEEEEEEEEEEEN**?!" he shouted.

Meanwhile, pretty far away from the city, the fourteen year old prince Adrien was swimming towards an area where many sunken ships could be found. He had blond hair, green eyes and green tail, and he had a blue bag with him, to put in all the human stuff he had found at the shipwrecks. Since he could remember he was amazed by the human world and he loved exploring the sunken ships and collecting human stuff.

One day he had found a white ring in a shipwreck, but it wasn't just any ring. It was a miraculous, the ring of the black cat, which granted the power of destruction. Accompanied by its cheese-loving cat-like kwami, Plagg. And he had been wearing it ever since.

"Hey Adrien, wait up." Plagg called out.

"Plagg, come on. Can you swim a little faster?" Adrien said and stopped swimming to wait for his kwami.

"It's very difficult for me to move underwater, and you know it." Plagg said, as he finally caught up with his holder. "Can't you just slow down at times?"

"And can't you just try not to be grumpy at times?" He said and started swimming again as Plagg followed.

"If I'm not satisfied, no. Couldn't we stay at the palace today? I mean, your father organized a whole celebration for you."

"Yeah, the fourth celebration this month." Adrien said bored. "I'm tired of all these celebrations, and I'm tired of being locked up in the palace by my dad. I wanna spend my days exploring and learning about the human world. I don't know if you understand it but…I feel like I belong up there."

"Ok, ok, I got it. But seriously, what's gonna happen if you stay at the palace for just one day?"

"Well, I'd either have to study a book from the library for the thousandth time, I'll have to play all the songs I know to the piano or even worst: my father will invite Chloe for the thousandth time."

"Chloe?! You mean that blond annoying mermaid that calls you 'Adrikins' all the time?!" Plagg asked shocked.

"Yup, her."

"You're right, we have to stay away. But still there's one thing I don't quite understand."

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you transform earlier, since we're sneaking out?"

"Plagg, did you forget it…again?" Adrien asked slightly agitated, and stopped for a while.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I didn't forget. I just wasn't paying attention the last time you explained it."

"Ok, I'll say it again, but for the last time."

"Ok, I'm listening." Plagg said and stopped swimming.

"You know, of course, that you need to eat something so you'll have energy to help me transform-"

"Tell me something I don't know." The cat-like kwami interrupted and Adrien gave him a deadpan look.

"But since the only thing you eat is that…ummm…what's that food called again?"

"Cheese. Camembert cheese. The most wonderful thing in the entire world." Plagg mumbled dreamily.

"Yes. And there's no camembert here, I have to give you what's closest to it and that's white coral. But since it's not camembert, no matter how much you eat, my transformation can last for just a little while, and that's without using cataclysm. You got it now?" the merboy said and started swimming again, as his kwami followed.

"Yup. And now that you mentioned it could you give me some white coral?" Plagg asked making a puppy (or in that case kitty) face.

"Alright. Here you go." Adrien said and gave him some white coral he had in his bag.

"Hey, since you're going to explore a shipwreck, look if there's any camembert there, will ya?" the black kwami asked, as he gobbled the coral his holder gave him.

"I doubt that there'll be any, but I'll see if I can find you some. Oh, here we are." The merboy said and stopped in front of an enormous sunken ship.

" **That's** the one you're going to explore?! That thing is huge!" Plagg exclaimed.

"And that's why I'll explore it. You're ready?" he asked and his kwami nodded. "Plagg, claws out!" he yelled and the cat-like creature entered his ring, making it black and a green paw was shaped on it. His tail then got black and he was wearing a black leather jacket, with a small bell as zipper. He was also wearing a black mask and two fake cat ears on his head, and his eyes got feline-esque and all green. He had transformed into Cat Noir.

Then he entered the shipwreck through a broken window and started exploring it, looking for human stuff. As he was swimming around he came across many stuff, but the object that caught his attention was a silver fork.

"What could that be?" he mumbled to himself "Bet Nino will know." He said and put it in his bag, as he kept looking around.

Then he spotted a small wooden pipe and put it in his bag too. As he was prepared to head to another part of the ship, a shark appeared out of nowhere and charged at the merboy.

"Ahhhh! Where did that thing come from?" Cat Noir exclaimed as he barely avoided the shark's teeth.

The shark kept charging at the blond, as he was using his baton to keep him away. Cat Noir then found the window where he entered from and swam outside as the shark kept chasing him. He then spotted a small passage, entered there and hid behind a boulder. The shark without noticing that the merboy hid, kept moving on into the passage. When he had gotten pretty far away, the merboy exited the passage and detransformed.

"Trick him like this? Cliché." Plagg said bored.

"Gimme a break. What's important is that we got rid of him. Now, let's go find Nino." Adrien said and swam to the surface as Plagg followed.

"What about the camembert?" Plagg asked.

"There was no camembert there."

"You didn't search the entire ship!"

"We'll come again tomorrow."

At the surface, on a small rock in the middle of the sea, a seagull was fiddling with a telescope.

"Hi Nino!" Adrien called out, and the seagull put the telescope in his eye, but he was holding it the wrong way.

"Wow! Merboy off the port bows! Hey Adrien! How ya doin' dude?" he yelled, lowered the telescope and saw Adrien standing right in front of him. "Whoa, boy you're fast." Nino said and Plagg shook his head.

"Nino, I've found some really awesome stuff." Adrien said and brought the fork and the pipe out his bag.

"Human stuff? Lemme check them out!" the seagull said interested, and started observing the fork. "Wow, that thingy's very special. I haven't seen many of those."

"Really? What is it?" the merboy asked excited.

"It's a dingle hopper."

"A…what?" Plagg asked.

"A dingle hopper, don't you know it? You're supposed to know it since you have lived with humans." Nino said.

"Of course I know it's called 'dingle hopper', I just didn't hear you." The kwami lied.

He knew that what Nino was saying about the human stuff wasn't …accurate, but he was always agreeing with him, because he thought it was funny watching him giving his own explanations for them. And what was even funnier to him, was the fact that Adrien believed him.

"Anyway, what's it for?" Adrien asked.

"It's simple. Humans use it to comb their hair." Nino said, and Plagg held back a laugh.

Adrien took the fork and tried to comb his hair with it, then he put it back at his bag, and asked Nino, curious "Why don't they simply use a comb?"

"Because they're humans and humans are weird." He answered.

"I see. What about that?" The merboy asked and handed the pipe to the seagull.

"Oh! It's a snarfblat. Humans use it to make music. Check it out." He then blew on it but all that came out was some sea water, a piece of seaweed and some sand.

"Music?" Adrien exclaimed. "I forgot all about the celebration! It must be over by now! Father's gonna kill me!"

"I told you we should have stayed at the palace today!" Plagg said crossing his arms "Now we'll have to face the music. Boy, I don't like it when your father yells at you."

"Really?" the merboy asked smiling at his kwami, as he put the pipe back to his bag.

"Of course! Have you seen his face when he does that? He's scary when he's mad." The kwami answered and Adrien gave him a deadpan look.

"Either way, it's time to go. Bye Nino." Adrien said as he and Plagg dived in the sea.

"Any time dude. Later." Nino said.

 **Well here's the first chapter. I believe it was pretty good. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! Now before we get to the story there is one thing I believed I should have explained in the previous chapter: In my story people are aware of the existance of the miraculous. Oh, and something else. I know there are theories that suggest that Howkmoth is Adrien's father ( I believe those theories too), but for the sake of the story please pretend that they aren't the same person. Again I don't own anything.**

Chapter 2

As the merboy and his kwami were swimming fast to return to Atlantica, a small black butterfly fish was watching them. The picture it was watching was transferred to a crystal sphere that its master, Hawkmoth, had at his lair.

"Ah. Prince Adrien, King Gabriel's youngest son, his pride and joy. Looks like he missed another of his dearest father's celebrations. If that's even a real celebration." He said wickedly "When **I** lived at the palace we had real celebrations. The wondrous feasts, the fantastic concerts. And now I'm banished and exiled. And for what? Just because I tried to dethrone that scoundrel Gabriel, and claim my rightful place. I am the most powerful warlock in the seven seas, **I should be king**!" He yelled enraged and all of the white butterfly fish in his lair hid in a corner, stuttering in fear. "But mark my words, my little akumas, one day I will return to my former glory, and I'll be stronger than ever. Because this time, the young prince will help me. If I somehow manage to get my hands on the merboy, I won't only make his daddy give up his crown, but I will also have the miraculous of the black cat. All I have to do for now is to wait. Wait for the best opportunity to strike." He then turned to his sphere that showed him Adrien and Plagg swimming home, and an evil smile appeared on his face. "Yes boy. Swim home and be safe. You'll be the key to Gabriel's undoing.

Later at the palace, Gabriel was lecturing his son as Plagg was standing behind his holder and Nathalie watched.

"What am I ever going to do with you?" he yelled at Adrien angrily.

"I'm sorry father, I just forgot-" Adrien tried to say but his father interrupted him.

"Your reckless behavior-"

"Reckless **and** careless behavior." Nathalie added.

"Thank you Nathalie. Your reckless and careless behavior didn't just ruin the entire celebration, but also put yourself in danger." He continued.

"I wasn't in danger father, I was just fine." Adrien said in his defense.

"You almost got eaten by a shark. Is that how just fine feels?" Plagg whispered.

"Keep quiet Plagg!" the merboy whispered back and gave a look at his kwami.

"What was that?" Gabriel asked.

"I said ask Plagg." Adrien said and his kwami came forward.

"Yeah, we… we were just fine. We were just swimming around. And then we ran into that seagull-" Plagg immediately covered his mouth when he realized what he said and hid behind Adrien, hoping that his father didn't hear him. But unfortunately he did.

"Seagull?! What?! You went to the Human World again Adrien? Didn't you?" He asked him angrily.

"Nothing happened, really." Adrien assured him.

"Adrien, how many times must we go through this? You could have been seen by one of those barbarians! By one of those humans!" he yelled.

"Father they're not barbarians!" Adrien yelled back.

"Are you even listening to yourself? Have you forgotten their crimes against our kingdom? Who knows what they would do to you if one of them caught you!"

"I'm not a child anymore! I can take care of myself!"

"Don't take that tone with me young man!" He yelled louder and more angrily. "As long as you live under my sea you'll obey my rules!"

"But if you just listen-"

"NOT ANOTHER WORD! And I am never to hear of you going to the Human World again! Is that clear?" Gabriel said and was prepared to swim off.

Adrien at this moment felt like he was ready to explode. He clenched his fist and shouted at his father "Do you think mother would have wanted this?"

The moment he said this, his father stopped and a cold silence sounded in the room. The Queen was a sensitive matter for both of them. She was just like Adrien: adventurous, free-spirited, and fascinated by the human world.

About seven years ago Adrien, his parents and his older brother Felix were relaxing in a cove at a deserted island. They were doing this practically every Saturday. Then suddenly, they heard voices. Knowing that the island was uninhabited they realized that the voices they heard belonged to humans, who must've been pirates. They quickly dived back into the sea, but as they were about to swim away they noticed something: Adrien wasn't there, he was still at the surface. The Queen rushed back to get him, before the humans. When she got to the surface, much to her horror the pirates (they were pirates after all) noticed that someone was there and they were moving towards Adrien, who was looking for his family, without knowing that the pirates were after him. She quickly got to him and tried to guide him away from them. Suddenly she couldn't move. Her tail got tangled in some sea weeds near the cove, and she didn't have time to untangle it. Realizing that she couldn't save herself, but she could save her son, she told him where his father and brother were waiting, hugged him tight, and she told him just five words before letting him go " I love you my baby."

When Adrien found his family they all stayed hidden for a while, waiting for the Queen, but she never came. Gabriel and the entire guard were looking for her for weeks, but they found nothing. In the end they were forced to believe that she was gone forever. Ever since that day, Gabriel changed a lot. He became distant and cold, and he was spending even less time with his sons. He forbade them leaving the palace without escort. He even had them to stop the school and Nathalie became their teacher. And so the only person Adrien was spending quality time with was Felix. However four years after the Queen was gone, when Felix turned eighteen their father made him the captain of the guard, because he wasn't only disciplined, serious and a great soldier and strategist, but he also thought that he would gain ruling experience that way, and ever since Adrien started sneaking out, and exploring the shipwrecks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" the merboy said regretfully.

"Head to your room now. I believe we had enough excitement for today." Gabriel said leaving Adrien shocked. "Nathalie make sure he goes there-"

"She doesn't need to. I can find my way to my room by myself." Adrien said bitterly and swam with Plagg to his room, feeling sad and angry.

The king then sat to his throne and rubbed his temples.

"Your majesty, I understand that the mention of the Queen was a hit below the belt, but… don't you think you were a little harsh on him?" Nathalie asked.

"I don't enjoy this either, but he leaves me no choice." Gabriel said "What I don't understand is why he keeps fighting me. Doesn't he understand that I'm trying to protect him?"

"I believe he does sir, but he is free-spirited and adventurous, and most of all he is a teenager. He needs more freedom. That's… what I believe."

For a while the king was silent. Until he said "You're right he probably does need more freedom."

"O-of course sir." Nathalie said with a little pride in her voice.

"But still I need to make sure he stays out of trouble. So Nathalie you'll be keeping an eye on him, but without him knowing he's been watched."

"Absolutely- wait what?!" the crab asked surprised. She didn't see that coming.

"Is there a problem?" he asked and raised an eybrow.

"Problem? No no sir. No problem at all."

"Good. Now you better go."

"Yes your majesty." Nathalie said and swam out towards Adrien's bedroom. _When I told him Adrien needs freedom I didn't mean this. She thought._

 **There you have it. I Hope you liked it. Please review.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! Heart here with chapter number 3! Before we go on I'd like to say that it may take a while to update for this story because in the next chapter, Adrien will see Marinette for the first time, and I want it to be ablolutely perfect! Again I don't own anything.**

Chapter 3

"How do I always manage to get myself into that kind of situations?" Nathalie muttered to herself as she was swimming to Adrien's bedroom. "I'm supposed to be the king's assistant and Adrien's mentor, not his babysitter. Maybe the job at the palace wasn't for me after all. I probably should have followed my childhood dream and become a musical writer. Oh, all those great stories I pictured and all those glorious songs that will never be perfor-" She stopped her monologue when she noticed Adrien sneaking out as Cat Noir. "Oh, where could he be off to again?" She sighed, and followed him, making sure she wasn't seen.

Cat Noir swam outside the city but didn't go too far. He arrived then in a small cave blocked by boulder. Using his baton stick he moved it away and entered, while Nathalie followed him. The moment she saw the inside of the cave her jaw dropped. All the walls of the cave were full of shelves and on each shelf there were six or seven human stuff. In the centre of the cave Adrien was sitting on a small boulder, staring at the dingle-hopper.

"You okay kid?" Plagg asked.

"I wish he would at least try to understand me." Adrien said moodily "I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such amazing things…could be bad."

"Well…You and your dad are kinda both right about this."

"What do you mean?"

"Like he says there are indeed many really bad people up there. But that doesn't mean all of them are like that. There are many good people too."

"I see. Hey, tell me again about it!" Adrien said and turned to look at Plagg.

"About what?"

"About the Human World and your previous holders." He said excitedly.

"Again?" The kwami asked annoyed "I've already told you like a gazillion times. Aren't you tired of listening to it? Because I'm tired of telling you again and again. Why don't you go ask Nino?"

"Because he can't tell me about the previous Cat Noirs. But you can. Come on Plagg tell me again!" Adrien pleaded.

"No." The cat-like creature said crossing his arms.

"If you tell me I'll give white coral. A lot of white coral." The merboy said as Plagg started to bite.

"A lot you said?" He asked thinking about Adrien's offer.

"A lot."

"Okay, fine." Plagg said, and started telling his holder everything about the Human World.

He described him all the cities he had been to, all the humans he had seen, every single object (He described them the same way as Nino did, of course.) and all of his previous holders and their adventures. Adrien was listening to his kwami completely focused and amazed by every single of his stories. The stories of the previous Cat Noirs however were his favourites. They were stories about daring and bold heroes who were using their powers to protect the innocent.

"And that's all. Now give me my coral." Plagg said after finishing all of his stories and the merboy gave him a big piece he had in his bag.

"I'll give you more when we get home."

"Okay." The kwami said as he gobbled the coral.

Adrien then looked up at the opening on the ceiling and reached his hand out. His face then got a saddened expression and he slowly withdrew his hand. "What I wouldn't give to spend just one day up there."

"What I wouldn't give to taste camembert just one more time." Plagg said in the same tone as Adrien.

"Do you ever think of anything except camembert?"

"Honestly? No." Plagg answered and Adrien laughed.

His laughter however was interrupted by a loud crash. The two turned around and saw Nathalie tangled in a net.

"Nathalie?!" The merboy exclaimed.

"Adrien, what have you done there? Wha-What is all this?!" She said trying to untangle herself.

"It's…ummm…It's my collection." Adrien said trying to look casual.

"Oh I see. Your collection. IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE-" The crab shouted as she finally managed to cut the net off with her claws, but was interrupted by Plagg.

"Don't tell me you'll tell him about it!"

"Nathalie please. Don't tell him. He would never understand." The blond pleaded.

"Adrien, what do you expect me to do? Your father asked me to keep an eye on you."

"But he didn't ask you to report to him everything I do. Right?" he asked her.

"Well…he wasn't really specific…" Nathalie said, thinking about it.

"So you don't have to tell him about it." Adrien concluded.

"I …guess it makes sense." She said.

Suddenly a dark shape covered the opening in the ceiling.

"Hey, what's that?" Adrien wondered loud and quickly swam to the surface, as Nathalie and Plagg followed.

"Oh no! Here we go again." Nathalie groaned.

 **That concludes chapter 3. Please review ok? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! Missed me? Because I certainly missed you! I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, but as I told you I wanted this chapter to be great, and also I was really busy these days. Just so you know, I gotta tell you that this must be the biggest chapter of the story so far. I don't own anything. Now, without delay, let's get to the story.**

Chapter 4

When Adrien arrived at the surface he saw an enormous ship shooting fireworks into the night sky.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed in admiration.

"Adrien, what are you… Holy jellyfish what's that?!" Nathalie cried, as she and Plagg came out.

"An air balloon. What does it seem to you? It's a ship." The kwami said.

Without really paying attention to them, the merboy swam towards the ship.

"Adrien! Adrien please come back!" The crab called out, but Adrien ignored her. "Aren't you going to say anything?" She asked Plagg.

"Of course. Kid! Wait for me!" he said as he followed his holder.

"Seriously?!"

"If there are humans there, there must be camembert there too. A chance like this won't come again soon." He said and kept following Adrien, who had climbed up to the ship to get a better look, but made sure to stay low enough so he wouldn't be seen.

The people were dancing to the rhythm of the music and were singing happily. It seemed that they were celebrating something. Between the dancing people Plagg spotted a small red creature floating around, as if it was dancing. It looked familiar to him.

"Could that be…?"He muttered and floated into the ship to get a better look, but Adrien quickly grabbed him and pulled him back.

"What are you doing? They mustn't see us!" He whispered to his kwami agitatedly.

"It's important." Plagg said.

"Don't tell me you saw camembert now, cause-"

"It's not about camembert. There's not any for what I've seen. I think there's another miraculous holder on that ship."

"What?" The merboy cried quietly. He knew that there were other miraculous holders besides him, but he never thought he would see any of them. "How do you know that?"

"See that red floating creature over there?" He said and pointed at the dancing creature.

For a sort while it stopped moving and the duo got a better look of it. The creature was red with blue eyes and three black spots on its head. One on each cheek and one on top of its head.

"Yes. Is that a kwami?"

"Yeah. Her name is Tikki and her miraculous are the earrings of the ladybug."

"But who could her holder be? There are a lot of people there."

Suddenly Tikki started floating towards them. She must've heard them. Adrien and Plagg quickly got lower so she wouldn't see them. But before she could even look a girl's voice was heard.

"Tikki, where are you?" The voice said and Tikki floated towards it. "What were you doing over there?"

"I thought I heard someone." The red kwami said and pointed to Adrien and Plagg's hiding place. The girl went to take a look but fortunately, she didn't see them.

"Nobody's there Tikki. You probably just imagined it."

"Yeah probably. Are you having a good time?" She asked her.

"How can I not have? It's my birthday and I'm going home. Away from Nathaniel." The girl said.

"I agree with you on this one. He really was a pain."

"Yeah. Hey Tikki, you've got energy right?" She asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask? Oh, don't tell me you want to transform now."

"Is there a problem?"

"Well, not exactly. But we're still on the ship. What are you going to do? Swing across the mast?"

"Well…Yes. Come on Tikki, it's my birthday!" The girl said making a puppy face.

"Okay, say the magic words!" Tikki laughed.

"Tikki, spots on!" She called out and as she transformed a pink light shined.

Then, using her yo-yo, she started swinging across the mast, like a little kid. Adrien quickly got back up to get a look at the girl. She had black hair with some blue streaks and bluebell eyes and she was wearing a red bodysuit with black spots. Her face was covered by a red mask with black spots. A moment while she was in midair, a red firework blew behind her, showering her with its glorious light. Adrien at this very moment felt like everything else was fading from his vision, and the only thing he could see clearly was that girl. He was looking at her tenderly and dreamily. He couldn't remember looking at someone else that way before.

"Adrien. Adrien. Earth to Adrien, can you hear me?" Plagg said bringing his holder back to reality.

"Uh, oh. What…?" he said.

"What happened were you looking at? Where did you go?" the black creature asked.

"Ummm…I…" Before the merboy could say anything Nino appeared.

"Hey dudes! That's an awesome party over there, right?" the seagull said.

"Quiet, they mustn't hear us!" Adrien whispered agitatedly.

"Ooooo, I got it, I got it. We're here on secret. Just like shadows. Just like spies. READY FOR DISCOVE-" the merboy covered Nino's beak before he could continue.

"I've never seen a human from this close before. Isn't she amazing?" He said dreamily, looking at the masked girl who had just stopped swinging and landed gracefully on the deck.

"Oh, she sure is. Those gorgeous hazel eyes, those glasses and that dark red hair. Man, she's a total babe." Nino said looking at another girl, next to the miraculous holder. Until a realization hit him "Wait, you think she's cute too?!"

"Calm down dude, she's all yours. I'm talking about the one next to her." Adrien laughed.

"You mean the one with the pig-tails?" The seagull asked and his friend nodded.

"Okay people, can I take a moment please? Thank you." The girl with the glasses said, and everyone got quiet. "I'd like to present to our beloved Princess Ladybug a very special and big birthday present." She said pointing something huge covered by a brown cloth.

"Oh Alya! You didn't have to!" Ladybug said and pulled her friend into a hug.

"Don't be silly girl. Of course I had to. You're my best friend and I always must make sure that you're given nothing less than the best. Happy birthday!" she said and a sailor removed the cloth, revealing a grand statue of Ladybug.

"Oh wow…It's ummm…I don't know what to say." She said awkwardly. "Did Nathaniel make this?"

"Nope, this one got away. I ordered it myself, and…I actually intended to give it to you as a wedding present."

"Oh, please Alya not you too. I've already told you what a pain he was. Don't tell me you're mad because I didn't fall in love with him." The masked girl said a little agitated.

"Well, I'm not mad. I just want to see you happy with a great guy by your side. And so do your parents and the entire kingdom, for that matter."

"I know, but Nathaniel was definitely **not** the great guy you're talking about. To him I was just some soulless object to draw. Whenever we were together, he was always either drawing a painting of me, or making a sculpture of me. And if that's not enough, every time I tried to start a conversation he would say 'Shhh, I'm trying to immortalize you.'."

"All right, I got you, but still don't you think you're a little over-demanding when it comes to guys? If you're searching for mister perfect then you better stop the search because nobody's perfect."

"I know it, but I can't marry just any guy either. I want someone who's gentle, smart, and adventurous and funny."

For some reason he didn't know, Adrien was smiling and blushing while the girls were talking.

"Yeah, you **totally** don't search perfect. If a guy like that exists, then merpeople exist too." Alya joked.

"Well, I don't know if merpeople exist, but I know that he does. And I'll realise it right away when I find him. It'll hit me like a lightning."

The moment Ladybug said that, a thunder was heard and the starry sky was covered by dark clouds.

"Uh-oh, hurricane!" Alya yelled.

"HOIST THE MAIN SAIL!" the coxswain called out, as everyone, including Ladybug, was doing their best to keep the ship under control.

"Boy, the wind's really blowing!" Nino said trying to hold on to something, but the storm blew him away "Adrien!"

The merboy did his best to hold on too, but since the wind was too strong and the ship was rocking back and forth, he and his kwami fell into the sea. However instead of leaving he went back to the surface.

"Why did we come back? Haven't you noticed the storm?" Plagg asked.

"We have to help. We need to do something!" Adrien said decisively.

"Like what? Bend the elements and stop the storm?"

"Plagg this is serious!" He argued.

"And I'm serious too. Your ring may give you some powers, but the power to control the weather isn't one of them. And if you're thinking of transforming and going to do something, you better forget it. Because you said it yourself, they mustn't see us."

Adrien wanted to believe that Plagg was wrong, but he knew that he wasn't. There was nothing he could do right now, but to watch and hope for the best. Suddenly, a lightning hit the ship, setting it on fire. The people rushed to get to life boats, but most of them were already on fire.

Everyone started panicking until Ladybug used her power, the Lucky Charm. Then a big life boat appeared and they all jumped in.

"Is everyone here?" she said counting the people in the boats, until much to her horror she noticed that Alya wasn't there. She was still on the ship. The masked girl was prepared to go find her friend until suddenly her earrings beeped and her bodysuit was replaced by a grey jacket, a white shirt, and pink pants and boots, as an exhausted Tikki appeared in her hands. She had detransformed. "Oh, no! No no no no! Not now!" She said feeling extremely worried. "Tikki, can't you transform me again?!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't." the red kwami said feeling weak.

"But Alya is still there! There must be something I can do!"

"I'm terribly sorry my princess, but I'm afraid you can't do anything. It's best if we leave." A sailor said. But the girl, unwilling to leave her friend behind, took a decision. A very dangerous decision.

"Keep her safe. I'll be back soon." she said and handed her kwami to the sailor.

"Your highness, what are you going to do?!" He asked her shocked. He actually knew what she was going to do.

"I'll save my friend. With powers or no powers!" She said determined and jumped into the sea. Swimming to the burning ship. "Alya! ALYAAAA!" She called out hoping to hear an answer.

"Wh-who's…there…?" Alya said weakly.

Her friend quickly rushed to her side and found her beneath some broken lumber. She removed it and helped Alya to stand up.

"What…what are you doing here?" Alya asked in the same weak tone.

"Saving your life! I'm not gonna leave you behind!" the girl said guiding her friend through the vessel, avoiding the fires. But as soon as the two girls were about to jump into the sea, the miraculous holder's foot sunk into a small hole. Looking behind she noticed that the fire had almost reached the gunpowder, and left with no choice she pushed Alya into the lifeboat, seconds before the flames reached the gunpowder, causing a huge explosion.

"MARINETTE!" Alya and Tikki screamed as the sailors watched in fear.

Adrien rushed and started searching the debris of the ship for the girl. He finally spotted her. She was lying unconscious on a big piece of wood. She slipped and fell into the sea. Adrien dived behind her and pulled her to the surface, keeping her head out of the water so she could breathe. Then he carried her to the shore, where he met up with Nino and Nathalie. The moment they made it there the sun started to rise.

"You think she's…dead?" He asked worried, lying next to her to keep her warm.

"It's hard to tell." Nino said and placed her foot on his ear. "Oh. There…There's no heartbeat." he said sadly, making Plagg and Nathalie facepalm.

"No, look. She's breathing! She's okay!" Adrien said relieved.

"Good. Now that we know that, let's all swim back home and pretend that nothing happened." Nathalie said going to the sea. But she quickly stopped when she noticed that the others weren't following her. The merboy actually didn't want to go. He wished he was able to stop time, so he could stay forever there, lying next to her beneath the sun.

Later, Marinette began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the figure of a boy looking at her. Since it was too sunny and she was felling dizzy, she couldn't make out much, but she immediately noticed his eyes. They were a gorgeous green, shining under the sunlight with an iridescent glow. She couldn't stop looking at them. Adrien was also looking at hers. They were a heavenly blue, as pure and true as the sky itself. Both of them kept staring at each other's eyes in a tender way. In a way none of them had looked at someone before. It felt like they were exploring each other's souls. Like they were forming some kind of connection.

"Are you all right my lady?" He asked her softly.

"I-ummm…Y-yes. I think …so." She managed to say, still feeling woozy. She tried to stand up, but Adrien touched her shoulders and gently laid her down, so she wouldn't see that he's a merboy.

"No, no. It's better if you stay down for a while." He said smiling.

"Wha-what happened?" she mumbled.

"Relax. It's okay now. You're safe, my lady."

"You…you don't have…to call me like that. I'm Marinette. Who are you?" She said.

"My name is-"

"MARINETTE!" Tikki and Alya's voices were heard and Adrien and Plagg quickly dived back in the sea.

"Wa-wait!" Marinette called out, and with all of her strength she stood up, only for her legs to give out.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Tikki said hugging her holder's cheek. (You know, the same way she did in 'Princess Fragrance')

"There you are girl. We were worried sick about you!" Alya said hugging her friend.

"Where…where is he?" Marinette asked weakly.

"Who?"

"That…boy. He was…here, a moment ago." Marinette said looking around.

"What are you talking about? Only the three of us are here." Tikki said.

"I'm serious, he was here. He had beautiful green eyes and his voice was...so honest, calming and soothing. He looked like... like he was from a dream." She said dreamily.

"All right, it seems you're being delusional. And judging by what you've been through last night, I'm not surprised. We better get you back to the castle. Your parents are terribly worried." Alya said as she helped Marinette to stand up, and the trio took its leave.

Adrien kept watching them from afar, behind some rocks.

"So, listen what we'll do." Nathalie said. "I won't tell the king about this, neither of you two won't tell. Adrien definitely won't tell…Wait, where is he?"

"He's up there." Plagg said pointing at him.

"Oh no! No no! This is a disaster, a total disaster! A DEBACLE!" she said rubbing her temples nervously.

The merboy looked at the shore smiling and feeling warm inside.

"Until we meet again. My lady." He said dreamily.

Meanwhile, unknown to them, an akuma was watching the scene, meaning that Hawkmoth was watching it too.

"Well, that's simply marvellous! No, it's beyond marvellous, it's perfect!" he hoaxed. "The little prince is in love with a princess! A human princess! I can't wait to see his father's reaction when he find out, because he will find out. And when that happens, it won't be long before I add a royal akuma to my collection." He said and started laughing maniacally.

 **And that's all for now. Again, I'm really sorry I didn't update all this time. I just hope that the result made the wait worthehile. Please review. And remember: Stay tuned and stay miraculous ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Halleluiah! IT'S FINALLY READY! I'm really really sorry I didn't upload all this time but, I had a #%! Writer's block. But now, I'm back and more inspired than ever! I promise I will do my best to update the next chapter soon. Now without further ado...I give you ( Drumroll) Chapter 5!**

Chapter 5

A few days after the incident, Adrien couldn't stop thinking about Marinette. All the time he had a dreamy look on his face and he could barely concentrate on anything except his own thoughts. Nathalie was getting worried that they wouldn't be able to keep all that had happened a secret for much longer.

"Adrien, you have to forget about that girl. Who knows what your father will do if he finds out." She said, as they were in his room.

"I can't forget her, don't you get it?" He said dreamily, writing something "She's the most amazing girl I've ever seen. She's brave, bold, selfless, kind… She's just awesome."

"Yeah, but she has a big flaw that cancels all those powers. You want to know what it is? I'll give you a clue: SHE'S A HUMAN!" She called out.

"So what? It doesn't matter." Adrien said, still barely listening.

"WHAT?! Did you hear what he just said? Did you?!" Nathalie asked Plagg.

"He said it doesn't matter." He said chewing some coral.

"Heavens, help me." She groaned and rubbed her temples.

"Hey, what are you writing there anyway?" the kwami asked and grabbed the paper Adrien was writing on, swimming away from his holder.

"No, give it back!" Adrien said and swam after his kwami.

"Let's see…'your hair…your eyes'…" the kwami read.

"Plagg stop! Give it back!" the merboy demanded, still chasing the cat-like creature.

"'Will you be forever mine?' Is that a love letter?" Plagg said as Adrien finally got him and grabbed the letter from his hands.

"A love letter?! You wanted to send her a love letter?!" Nathalie asked shocked.

"And a very soppy one." Plagg added.

"Is that what we must worry about?" She asked with her patience running short. "Adrien, there's no way you're sending her that letter!"

"Literally. I mean, how would you even send it? Would you put it in a bottle and send it to the shore?"

"Ummm…Yes?" Adrien said.

"That's stupid."

"How come it's stupid?"

"Because she's certainly not the only human who would go to the beach, maybe? What if someone else finds it?" Plagg asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Well I think you're right. Maybe sending this letter is bad idea." The merboy said as he put the letter in his bag.

"Finally you realised it." Nathalie sighed in relief.

"Instead…I'll talk to her in person, face to face." He said, took his bag and swam outside, as his kwami followed.

"Yeah you wi- Wait you'll what?!" She asked shocked, and followed Adrien and Plagg.

While they were swimming outside they ran into Adrien's father.

"Good morning father." Adrien said and kept moving on with the others.

"Good morning. Where are you going?" Gabriel asked them.

"At the reef, to gather some white coral for Plagg. Be back soon." He answered still swimming, but neither he, nor the other two noticed that his letter to Marinette fell out of his bag.

"What is this?" Gabriel wondered loud and took the letter in his hands. However before he could read it, he heard a familiar voice.

"Father, I was looking for you. My report for the guard's monthly progress is ready." Said Felix, the oldest prince and captain of the guard. He kinda looked like an older version of Adrien, except that he had icy blue eyes, like their father, and a more tidy hairstyle. "What's that?" He asked as he noticed the letter in his father's hand.

"Adrien dropped it accidentally." The king said as he handed Felix the letter, and he read it aloud.

" 'Your hair is dark as night, your eyes blue as the sea. This barrier between us, it means nothing to me. Since the day we met I think of you. You rule my heart and mind. For all eternity I'll be yours. Will you be forever mine?' Father, that's a love letter. It appears Adrien is in love."

"Adrien…in love?"

Meanwhile, the trio got to the reef, where Adrien instead of picking coral for Plagg, was picking flowers for Marinette. Nathalie was pacing back and forth worriedly.

"Well, I think so far we're good." She said. "I think that the king doesn't know about it." She then looked at the other two and felt like she got a nervous breakdown. "Are you two even listening to me?! If the king finds out what happened, we're all dead and I seem to be the only one who cares about it!"

"Well, at least you have self-knowledge." Plagg said, and then turned to his holder. "Hey, won't you gather me some coral? I'm starving."

"You think I should give her the pink ones or the orange ones? Should I even bring her flowers?" He asked him.

"Don't know, don't care. I'm hungry. Feed me."

"On second thought, I don't think it matters whether or not I bring her flowers as long as I appear."

"Hello, I'm still here you know, I need to eat."

"Nino must know where she lives. I'll swim to her castle and then-"

"ADRIEN JUST GET YOUR HEAD OF THE CLOUDS AND PUT IT BACK WHERE IT BELONGS!" Plagg and Nathalie yelled in unison.

"Adrien, listen to me the human world is a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they've got up there." Nathalie said, and then did something she hadn't done in years: She burst into a song, a song about how wonderful life under the sea can be and she had written it herself.

Many fish and merpeople that were passing by liked the song and joined Nathalie in her singing and dancing. It wasn't long before the atmosphere was party-like. Adrien and Plagg couldn't help but stare in surprise and disbelief. They never expected to see Nathalie singing and dancing like that.

"Well, look at that. Miss Grumpy Crabs can sing." Plagg said dancing to the music.

"Yeah. I'd never see that coming." Adrien said. "It seems like she's not watching. It's our chance to get out of here."

"Now? But I just started having fun."

"Plagg, claws out!" The merboy called out and Plagg got into his ring transforming him into Cat Noir. Then he swam away.

When the musical number was over and the fish and the merpeople left Nathalie noticed that Adrien and Plagg were gone.

"Well, congratulations to me, I did it again." She muttered ironically to herself.

"Hey, I've never heard this song before. Did you write it?" A fish asked her

"Ummm…Yes?"

"Well, it was really awesome. You should do this for a living." He said and swam off.

"Oh, I really should. And someone should nail that boy's fin on the floor." The crab sighed.

Suddenly she heard someone calling her name. It was a seahorse messenger.

"Nathalie, I've been looking for you everywhere." He said "I've got a message from the sea king."

"The king?" She asked feeling nervous.

"He wants to see you right away. It's about Adrien."

"Oh-oh. He knows!" she gasped scared.

 **And that's all for now!I don't own anything. Plese review. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I told you I'd update soon, didn't I? :) Man, being inspired feels good. Well, enough now, let's get to the story. I don't own anything.**

Chapter 6

At the palace, Gabriel was sitting on his throne, thinking of who might be the girl Adrien was in love with. A little while later he saw Nathalie at the entrance of the throne room.

"Come in Nathalie." He said and she walked in, trying to act normally.

 _All right, you can do this. Calm down. Keep it together._ She thought. "You-" she said in a high squeaky voice "Sorry. You wished to see me, your majesty?"

"Yes. Tell me how Adrien's been doing the last few days. Have you noticed some kind of strange behaviour?"

"Ummm…what exactly do you mean with 'strange behaviour'?"

"Has he been daydreaming, talking to himself…writing love notes?" He asked looking at her intensely.

"I-I…I haven't seen him doing any of those." She answered nervously "There was no strange behaviour, no daydreaming, no talking to himself, and no love notes."

"Nathalie. I know that you've been hiding something from me." He said and raised an eyebrow, making Nathalie even more nervous.

"M-Me? Hiding something? F-From you?" she stuttered.

"About Adrien."

"A-Adrien?" she said with trembling feet.

"In love." He finished. Nathalie couldn't take it anymore.

"I TRIED TO STOP HIM SIRE! BUT HE WOULDN'T LISTEN! I TOLD HIM TO STAY AWAY FROM THOSE HUMANS! THEY ARE BAD! THEY ARE TROUBLE!"

"Humans?! WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?!" He called out shocked and angry.

Nathalie's eyes widened when she noticed what she said.

"Humans? Who said anything about humans?" Was it me?" she said smiling nervously. She was ready to swim away but the king grabbed her.

Meanwhile, Cat Noir had just brought to his cave his newest treasure: Ladybug's statue.

"Boy…this statue was a lot heavier than I thought." He said as he detransformed.

"It's a huge statue made of stone. How light did you expect it to be?" Plagg asked tired.

"Oh, give me a break."

"I will if you feed me. I'm exhausted and famished. I need to eat!" he demanded.

"Okay, okay. Here." Adrien said and gave his kwami some coral. "Isn't it awesome? It looks just like her!" He said excited.

"Yeah yeah, fascinating." Plagg said chewing and then left a small burp.

"You seriously have no respec-"

The merboy gasped when he turned around and saw his father looking at him angrily. Nathalie swam in behind him with a guilty look on her face and Plagg hid.

"I've considered myself a reasonable man." He said. "I've set certain rules and I expect these rules to be respected and obeyed by everyone. So tell me, is it true that you saved a human girl from drowning?"

"I…I had to-"

"Contact with the Human World is strictly forbidden, Adrien and you know it! Everyone knows it!"

"But she would have died!" the merboy said raising his voice.

"One less human to worry about then!"

"How can you say that? You don't even know her!"

"Know her? I don't need to know her! I know her kind! They're all savage, spineless brutes, like the ones who took your mother! Incapable of any feeling-"

"NO! YOU'RE WRONG!" Adrien yelled. "Not all humans are like that! Marinette is not like that! She's kind, brave, selfless-"

"What's wrong with you?!" He yelled back "You sound almost like you're in love with her!"

"That's because I AM in love with her!" Adrien immediately covered his mouth, but it was too late now. Nathalie quickly hid too, and his father stared at him in shock.

"WHAT?!" he said losing his temper "Have you lost your senses completely?! She's a human! And you're a merboy!"

"I don't care!"

"I have done everything in my power to keep you safe from that dangerous Human World, yet you keep disobeying me. So help me Adrien, I am going to get though to you. And if this is the only way…so be it." Gabriel said and started shooting thunder with his trident destroying every human object.

"Father stop! Stop it!" Adrien pleaded, but he wouldn't listen. He kept destroying everything, until only one thing remained: The statue of Ladybug.

"FATHER DON'T!" The merboy called out, but his father ignoring him again blasted the statue into pieces. "No…"he said in despair and fell to his fins, looking at the ground.

Gabriel looked at his son and swam out sadly. Plagg and Nathalie then came out of their hiding places and swam up to Adrien.

"Adrien, I-" Nathalie tried to say, but he cut her off.

"Get out Nathalie! Leave me alone!"

Without objection, she swam away sadly. Plagg however didn't leave. He swam next to his holder and touched his shoulder comfortingly.(This had to be the first time he did that.)

"Hey, kid-"

"Plagg just…" He yelled and pulled away from him, but quickly stopped and let out a long sigh. He knew that he shouldn't be yelling at his kwami. None of this was his fault. "I'm sorry, but…I need some time alone. Please."

Plagg knew that kwamis should never leave their holders' side, but judging from what just happened and how sad Adrien looked, he thought that he really needed some time alone and swam outside. When the kwami left, the merboy finally allowed himself to cry. He was feeling so sad, so hurt and so alone. He didn't belong here. And now that his cave was destroyed, there was nothing keeping him in Atlantica anymore. His father wouldn't listen to him, his brother was practically never home, he had almost no friends at all, and just when he thought that he could trust Nathalie, she betrayed him. If only he could be at the Human World... If only he could be with Marinette.

"Oh, poor prince. Feeling so miserable and alone. And at the same time so angry. All those emotions mixed together create the perfect formula to set the wheels into motion." Hawkmoth said in his lair, sensing Adrien's emotions and a white akuma landed in his hand. Then he covered it with both his hands, turning it black. "The time has come, my little akuma! Go find the merboy and guide him to me!" he said wickedly and let the akuma swim away.

Later it arrived at Adrien's cave and entered through the opening on the ceiling. It swam in front of him and Adrien looked at it confused. The moment he looked at it a strange light appeared in front of his eyes, and he felt an odd feeling, like he could hear a voice talking to him.

"Prince Adrien, I am Hawkmoth." The voice said. "I heard your wish and I'm here to fulfill it. Follow the fish you see, it will guide you to me, and when you arrive we'll talk about our deal."

"Yes Hawkmoth." Adrien said and then the light in front of his eyes disappeared.

The akuma then swam outside and Adrien followed it without a second thought.

 **And that's how this chapter ends. Until next time! Please review.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there peeps! Yours truly, Heart here with my story's newest chapter. Not gonna lie, I was hoping to update this earlier, but what can I say? I was really busy this whole week. Anyway, I've got something to say about pinksakura271's review: I actually don't know if I'll have Nathaniel appear in the story again, in fact I was thinking of having someone else to keep Marinette away from Adrien. However, I think it's a little too early to think about it. For now, I hope you'll like this chapter. I don't own anything.**

Chapter 7

Meanwhile, Plagg and Nathalie were waiting for Adrien outside.

"Poor Adrien." Plagg muttered under his breath and then turned angrily to Nathalie "You happy now?"

"I didn't mean to tell! It was an accident." She said with regret in her voice.

"Well, accident or no accident it happened. And now thanks to you, Adrien's in there, alone and devastated and…he's coming out."

"What?"

"Look, Adrien's coming out." The kwami said and pointed behind the crab. The two then swam to him.

"Plagg, come on. We're leaving." He said coldly.

"Leaving?" The black creature wondered loud as he followed his holder.

"Leaving?!" Nathalie asked shocked "What do you mean you're leaving? Where are you going? And who is that fish you're following?"

"I'm going to see Hawkmoth." The merboy answered in the same rigid tone.

"HAWKMOTH?!" Nathalie exclaimed when she heard Hawkmoth's name. "Adrien, please don't do this! Hawkmoth is a demon! A monster!" She said and grabbed Adrien's fins.

"Then why don't you go tell my father? You're very good at that." He said pulling away from her and kept following the akuma.

"Adrien wait…" She called out, but he kept swimming.

The crab knew that she should tell the king about it, but after what Adrien said and what happened earlier, she couldn't. So she did what she was asked to do in the first place: She followed the merboy without being seen. The akuma was guiding them at the outskirts of the kingdom and as they were moving on, Adrien was getting unsure. But he wanted to see Marinette again so badly, and that was what made him keep moving.

"So, who exactly is this Hawkmoth guy we're going to see?" Plagg asked as they were swimming.

"Well, from what I know, Hawkmoth is a powerful sea warlock who used to live in the palace. He was using his magic to help merpeople make their dreams come true, but he was asking a lot in return." The merboy answered.

"And why doesn't he live at the palace anymore?"

"I heard that one day my father discovered that he was using forbidden magic. And so he banished him."

"So, we're going to see some guy, who uses forbidden magic, got banished years ago and asks a lot for his…'service'? Yeah, nothing can go wrong." Plagg said ironically.

"I know it's risky, but if Hawkmoth says he can help me then I think it's worth the shot. Besides… what do I have to lose?"

"Ummm…Hello, I'm still here. You're still wearing my miraculous." Plagg said, when a realization hit him "What if he asks you to give him your powers?! To give him me?!"

"Calm down. If that happens I'll simply say 'no'." Adrien assured his kwami. Then they reached a big dark cavern, in which the akuma entered quickly.

"Is this the place?" Plagg asked crouching behind Adrien's shoulder.

"It appears so." He said and, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding he swam after the akuma into the cavern. The small fish was swimming deeper and deeper into the cave and the deeper it was going the darker it was getting. Until they got so deep that Adrien couldn't see the akuma anymore.

"What happened? Where exactly are we?" Plagg asked nervously.

"I don't know. It's too dark, I can't see that fish. Or anything else." Adrien said as he was looking around, trying to make out his surroundings.

"You mean we're lost?! That's it! We'll stay lost in here forever! We're gonna die here in the dark! I'll never eat camembert again!"

"Plagg, you're a kwami. Aren't you immortal or something?"

"It doesn't matter! We're gonna die!"

Suddenly the ceiling of the cavern opened up, lighting it up. When there was finally light Adrien and Plagg saw a great number of white butterfly fish. They all looked exactly the same and were absentmindedly swimming around, like they didn't know where they were going. Adrien looked one in the eyes and he didn't see any light in them. They emitted only a numb feeling of emptiness.

"You have arrived." A voice was heard. "Welcome, my boy." Hawkmoth said as he stood up from his chair and swam towards Adrien into the light. He looked like he was the same age as Adrien's father. Instead of a tail he had eight dark purple tentacles and he was wearing a dark purple dress shirt. He was also wearing a black brooch and his entire face was covered by a silver mask. The only parts of his face that weren't covered were his mouth and his cold blue eyes. When Adrien saw him, a shiver ran down his spine. "I see you've taken interest in my little akumas." Hawkmoth said, as he noticed that Adrien was looking at them before.

"A…akumas?" The merboy asked.

"Those fish you see. They are quite unique. They are creatures with no judgement, no emotions and no personality. They are creatures of pure emptiness." He explained.

"That sounds awful." Adrien said, feeling pity for the akumas.

"It may sound like that, but actually this is what makes them so special. You see, if one uses the right spell, he can grant them unique abilities and use them however he wishes."

"Bet he uses forbidden magic to do all that." Plagg whispered to Adrien.

"Although, it seems that you also have an extraordinary creature of your own, my boy." Hawkmoth said and glared at Plagg, making him crouch even lower. Even though he would never admit it to Adrien (or anyone else) Hawkmoth was scaring him.

"Are you talking about-" Adrien tried to say but the warlock cut him off

"Your kwami. Yes. There are only seven of them, one for each miraculous." He said swimming closer. "And judging by your kwami's appearance, I'd say that you have the ring of the black cat. May I…?" He said looking at Adrien's ring.

Before he reached his hand out, the merboy backed away. "Sorry, but no" He said.

"I understand. If I had this kind of power in my hands, I wouldn't show it to just anyone either. Now, enough with all this. You're here because you're in love with this beautiful human princess, if I'm not mistaking. Well, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to be with her, is to become a human yourself."

"You can do that?" Adrien asked surprised.

"My child, that's what I do." He said giving him a smile. "It's what I live for. I find the miserable, angry and underprivileged and I grant all their wishes." _Even if they are really pathetic_ he thought. "Now, here's the deal. I'll make you a potion that will transform you into a human for three days. If you manage to kiss your princess before the sunset of the third day, then you'll remain a human forever."

"And if I don't? What's gonna happen then?" Adrien asked.

"If you don't, you'll turn back into a merboy. And you and your miraculous will belong to me. So, do we have a deal?"

Adrien didn't know what to answer. He really wanted to be a human and see Marinette again, but could he risk his powers and his freedom?

"If I become human…I'll never see my father and my brother again." He said.

"That may be true, but you'll have… your lady." Hawkmoth laughed "I almost forgot. We didn't discuss payment. I don't give this kind of gift for free."

"But I don't have any-" Adrien begun, but Plagg coughed reminding him what he said before they entered Hawkmoth's cave.

"Don't worry, I'm not asking for anything too precious. Just a little something, you certainly won't miss. What I want from you…is your voice."

"My voice?" Adrien asked shocked and put a hand to his throat.

"Yes, that's what I said." The warlock answered.

"But without my voice, how will I be able to talk to her?"

"That's something you'll have to figure out on your own. Besides, I don't think it will be much of problem. Girls don't want a good talker, they want a good listener. So, what do you say?" He said and snapped his fingers making a golden scroll and a pen appear I front of Adrien. The merboy was still sceptical about it. He was a step away from finally getting his dreams but the price and the risk were too big. However, thinking that it would be his only chance to be with Marinette he grabbed the pen and signed his name on the scroll. "And we have a deal!" Hawkmoth said and snapped his fingers again, making the scroll and the pen disappear. "Now sing!"

Adrien started to sing automatically, as a strange green mist surrounded him and Hawkmoth.

"Keep singing!" The warlock shouted as two ghost-like hands were created from the mist, moved towards Adrien and pulled his voice out of his throat. They then stored it into Hawkmoth's brooch.

He then started laughing maniacally as a dark purple light engulfed Adrien, who began squirming in pain. Nathalie, who had just found them quickly swam up to Plagg.

"What happened?! Where's Adrien?!" She asked worried and shocked.

Before the kwami could answer, the light engulfing Adrien faded, revealing him as a human. But since he was a human now he couldn't breathe under the sea anymore. Plagg and Nathalie rushed to him and helped him swim up to the surface. When they made it there and Adrien was finally able to breathe again, they led him to the shore.

 **Well, that concludes this chapter. Stay tuned for chapter 8 and stay miraculous ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! How's it going? I'm back with chapter number 8 and super excited, because in less than a week summer begins! Man I've been waiting for this since...September :). Oh I simply can't wait... I WANT SUMMER VACATION! Sorry, guess I overdid it a little. Now let's get to the story, shall we?  
**

Chapter 8

At the beach, Marinette kept looking around for the boy who saved her. She was coming there every day since the incident. She just couldn't get him out of her mind. Her desire to see him again was getting stronger by every passing minute.

"Why did we come here again, Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"You know why, Tikki. To find that boy." She answered.

"Yeah, but…we've been coming here everyday since that day and everyday we find nothing. Plus, you claim that you saw him, but when I and Alya arrived nobody was there. Not even close enough to be seen."

"Where are you getting at?"

"I think that this boy wasn't real. You probably just imagined him, because of all you had been through that night. Anyone would imagine such things after that kind of night."

"No Tikki. I'm telling you, he **is** real. I'm sure of it. But really…where could he be?" Marinette sighed.

Meanwhile, not very far away, the trio finally made it to the shore. Nathalie and Plagg laid on some small rocks exhausted, as Adrien was coughing like crazy, trying to catch his breath. He was feeling strange. He couldn't feel the lower part of his body and when he looked down he saw that in his tail's place was a pair of legs. At the sight of them he smiled widely.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." Nino said flying above them. "Long time no see bud. Hey, you look different. Don't tell me! Let me guess…I got it! You changed your hairdo! Did you use the dingle-hopper?"

Adrien shook his head smiling.

"No? Okay, thennnn…" He said observing his friend. "Well, I can't put my foot on it right now but I-"

"HE'S GOT LEGS YOU IMBECILE!" Nathalie yelled.

"Right…I knew that…" Nino said awkwardly. "Dude, why you didn't tell me? Now I made a fool of myself." He asked Adrien.

"He didn't tell you because he can't." Plagg said.

"He can't? What do you mean he can't?!" Nathalie asked him nervously.

"He gave Hawkmoth his voice so he would turn him into a human."

"He did WHAT?!" She shouted. "YOU DID WHAT?!" She shouted again to Adrien.

"And that's not all. The spell will last for only three days. If he doesn't kiss the girl until the sunset of the third day, he'll turn back into a merboy and both he and I will belong to Hawkmoth." The kwami explained.

"WHAT?! Why didn't you stop him?" She said angrily to Plagg. "You were right there, why didn't you do anything? Do you even care for Adrien?"

"I'm his kwami, of course I care about him. Like I cared for all my holders before him. And I didn't do anything because it was his choice. As a kwami it's my job to obey my holder's wishes. Plus, now that we're at the Human World I'll finally eat camembert again."

"Camembert?! That's all you care about? That's why you didn't stop him?!"

"Of all the things I said before that's all you heard?"

"That's...That's not the point! The point is that Adrien now is risking his freedom and yours too! Doesn't this worry either of you at all?"

"It does, but worrying isn't gonna get us anywhere. Geez, I don't recognize myself." He whispered the last sentence.

"Huh? What was that?"

"I said we can pull this off."

"Oh, you can? Look at him!" She said and pointed at Adrien.

He was still admiring his newly obtained legs.

"Hey, since you're looking at them like that, start making out with them too." Plagg joked and Adrien gave him an angry look. "Oh come on, I was just kidding."

"Besides, for the next three days, you'll be kissing only that girl's lips." Nino added in the same tone.

"NO! Nobody is going to kiss no one, because we're all going home!" Nathalie yelled "I'm going to tell the king what happened, just like I should have done before we were all tangled up into this mess." As she was talking Adrien got her in his hands shaking his head. His father shouldn't know about it. "And don't you shake your head to me, young man! Maybe there's still time. If we could get Hawkmoth to get you out of this contract and give you your voice back, we could go home and you'd be…you'd be…" She looked at Adrien. She never saw him looking that sad before. She knew he wouldn't be happy in Atlantica. Not anymore. "You'd be miserable for the rest of your life. Fine, you win. I'll help." She sighed.

Adrien smiled at her and put her down.

"I wonder who will help **me** when the king finds out about all this."

"What's that supposed to mean? You just said that you'll help." Plagg asked her confused.

"Yes, I **will** help now. But if we make it-"

" **When** we make it." Plagg and Nino corrected her.

"When we make it, what are we going to do next? We surely won't be able to hide from the king forever the fact that Adrien got turned into a human. And furthermore you remember how bad his reaction was when he found out that he was in love with a human. Who knows how worse it will be when he finds out that he got turned into one?" Nathalie said trying not to freak out. (again)

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." The kwami said. "Right now, we have to focus on getting Adrien to kiss the girl. And that means that we have to find her first."

"That won't be very hard." Nino said "Ever since Adrien saved her, she's been hanging out around here looking for him. I once heard her referring to him as 'the dream-boy'. She's totally crazy about you dude."

Adrien blushed and rubbed his neck awkwardly hearing this.

"So she must be nearby. Well, what are we waiting for? Adrien should meet her before she leaves." Nathalie said.

"Yeah, but…we probably should give him something to wear first. I'm not sure how good her reaction will be if she finds him naked."

"Okay, I think I've got this covered. Kid, just say 'claws out'." Plagg said and received deadpan looks from everyone. "What?"

"Are you serious?" Nathalie said unimpressed "How's he supposed to say 'claws out' since he doesn't have his voice?"

"I once had a holder who was mute. He was mouthing the words and he could transform just fine. Just try it kid."

Adrien simply shrugged and mouthed the words 'Claws out". It actually worked. He successfully transformed into Cat Noir.

"Wow. I don't believe it worked." The crab said surprised.

"You and me both." Nino added. "Now, we know were to find the girl and you're dressed. So what are we waiting for? Stand up dude and go meet her."

Adrien stood up and tried to walk but his legs dangled and he fell into the water, splashing the other two.

"Maybe you have to learn how to walk first." Nathalie said.

 **And that's all for now. See you guys later! Please review. I don't own anything.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody! I'm back and I'm soooooo happy because SUMMER VACATION HAS OFFICIALY BEGUN! :D Sorry, I guess I have to learn how to control my entusiasm. Well anyways, now that vacation has officialy begun I'll have a lot more free time, so I'll be updating more frequently (Hopefully). Now...(Drumroll please)... I give you chapter 9! I don't own anything**

Chapter 9

While Marinette kept looking around, Tikki suddenly felt a feeling she hadn't felt so intensely for a long time.

"Marinette, I can feel the aura of the cat miraculous! It's very close!" She said.

"What? You mean there's a miraculous holder nearby?" Marinette asked.

"Yes! Come on!" the kwami said and followed her feeling.

"Hey! Tikki, wait!" Marinette called out and ran after her kwami.

 _I think I'm getting the hang of this._ Cat Noir thought as he finally was able to take a few steps without falling.

"All right! I think you're ready now, dude." Nino said.

The three then turned and saw Tikki floating towards Cat Noir. Nathalie quickly hid in his pocket and Nino flew away, but stayed close enough to see what would happen.

"So you're the new Cat Noir. I'm Tikki. Who are you? Where did you come from? How did you get here? For how long have you had the cat ring? How did you get it? Is Plagg still being troublesome?" The red kwami asked breathlessly as she was floating around him, observing him. Unable to keep up with all these questions, which he would be unable to answer anyway, he just looked at the little creature confused.

"Tikki! There you are!" Marinette said arriving and Tikki floated back to her.

"Look! I told you there was a miraculous holder here." The kwami said and pointed at the boy.

The girl then looked up and saw that Tikki was right. "Oh. Hi. Sorry about my kwami. She gets excited easily." She said walking up to him and Cat Noir gave her a deep bow. He then got her hand and kissed it.

"Uh…Nice to meet you too." She said awkwardly and he flashed a smile.

Looking at his face, she couldn't help but feel that she had met him before, despite the fact that he was wearing a mask and his eyes were feline-esque. Without realizing it, she started looking at him really intensely, not just because he looked familiar but also because she found herself lost in his cat-like eyes. Something about them felt so…mesmerizing. Cat Noir looked at her confused, wondering why was she looking at him like that.

"Oh! Sorry if I stared but…you look familiar. Have we met somewhere before?" She asked and he nodded excitedly. "Really?!" She asked excited and he nodded again. "Of course! It's you! I've been looking for you everywhere!" She said and held his hands "Please, tell me your name."

Cat Noir opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He just remembered that he hadn't his voice anymore. He frowned and put a hand to his throat.

"What's wrong?" Marinette asked him worried. "You can't speak?" He shook his head and pointed to his throat. "Oh, I'm sorry. You're not the one I thought." She said moodily and let go of his hand.

The boy left a silent sigh. How would he tell her the truth now?

"What are you doing here all alone, anyway? Where did you come from?" She asked and he pointed at the sea. Then he thought that he could use sign language to tell her all that had happened, but all he managed to do was to confuse her.

"Ummm…you're hurt? No no…You need help?" She said trying to understand what he wanted to tell her.

While gesturing, he tripped and fell on her and they both fell on the ground, one on top of the other. Marinette quickly stood up blushing and the boy smiled at her apologetically. She looked behind for a while and noticed the debris of a boat, and that made her believe that Cat Noir was washed up from a shipwreck.

"You must have been through a lot, right?" She asked him and he looked at the ground. "Don't worry. I'll help you." She said warmly and offered her hand,which he took and she helped him up and walk straight.(Since he almost fell down a number of times)

While they were walking towards Marinette's castle he looked behind at Nino, who gave him a thumbs up.

"Good luck dude. See you tomorrow." The seagull whispered to his friend and flew away.

When they arrived at the castle, Marinette asked Ms. Bustier, the head-maid, to prepare a bubble bath for the boy and give him some clothes. He actually enjoyed the bubble bath. He loved popping and blowing the bubbles and while he was enjoying his bath, Plagg was enjoying a bath of his own…in a box full of camembert. However when the boy detransformed and his bodysuit disappeared, Nathalie fell and quickly hid in a basket…full of clothes that would be washed.

"Washed up from a shipwreck, oh you poor thing. Don't worry, you'll feel better in no time." Ms Bustier said gently. "I'll be back soon. I have to get these washed." She said and took the basket with the clothes to the scullery maids, while Nathalie was still inside it.

"Say, did you guys hear about that boy?" One of them, Alix asked.

"What boy?" Another one named Juleka asked.

"I think she means the boy that princess Marinette met today." Another one, Mylene said, washing a shirt in which's pocket was Nathalie.

 _You're in a happy place, you're in a happy place, you're in a happy place._ The crab thought.

"I wonder who he is! Could he be a prince?" Another one, Rose said excited.

"What makes you think he's a prince? Nobody knows who he is or where he came from. " Alix said.

"Well he has a miraculous, right?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't necessarily mean he's a prince." Juleka said.

"She's right. You don't have to be royalty to have a miraculous." Mylene said, hanging the shirt she was washing to dry.

"Well, since he has one, he has to be someone very special, right?" Rose asked.

While the four girls were talking, Nathalie got out of the shirt's pocket and climbed to the closest window. The window of the kitchen. Looking around she saw several fish ready to be cooked. The view was nauseating to her.

"Heavens, what kind of room…is this?" She muttered to herself before fainting.

 **That's all for now peeps! I hope you like the story so far and I also hope that you'll have a miraculous summer vacation! Please review. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heart here! Hello everyone! Hope you're having a purrrfect day! Man I've rached chapter 10, story enters the two digit section (And I'm getting excited about somethig stupid so :P to me) Anyway, about CakeDecorators previous review: When I started writing the story, Theo was actualy the first person I had in mind for that part. But now, I'm thinking about something else. Wether or not Theo will appear... I won't make any spoilers. For now...enjoy chapter 10! I don't own anything.**

Chapter 10

In the dining room Marinette, her parents, Tikki and Alya were talking, as they were waiting for Adrien. Marinette's mother, Queen Sabine, was a short black-haired woman with grey eyes, who was from a kingdom of Asia. Her father, King Tom was a brown-haired man with large build. He had green eyes, sideburns and a moustache.

"Sweetie, please be reasonable." Sabine said to her daughter "Do you know a lot of boys who spent their time swimming around in the ocean saving people, and then they disappear like they never existed?"

"Your mother is right, Marinette." The king agreed. "You've been rambling about this 'dream-boy' for almost a month. You haven't smiled ever since not even once. We're getting worried about you."

"I know you are, but I'm telling you, he was real. And I'm gonna find him." Marinette said.

"But, why do you want to find him so badly?" Alya asked.

"To thank him…for saving my life."

"Is that all?" Alya teased her.

"Yes!" Marinette insisted, but Alya wasn't convinced. No one else was.

"Well, enough with this, girls." Sabine said, wanting to change the subject. "Marinette, who exactly is that boy you brought here today? Is he a friend of yours?" She asked.

"Or a special friend?" Tom asked smiling and winked at his daughter, making her blink.

"What? No, no it's nothing like that." Marinette answered "We met today. Tikki and I found him at the beach, near a wrecked boat. He must have been washed up from a shipwreck and he seemed like he had been through a lot. When we found him he could barely stand on his feet."

"Oh my." The queen said.

"Well, then you did the right thing for bringing him here." The king said her.

"Your majesties, I present to you…ummm…the boy princess Marinette met today." Mrs. Bustier said Adrien entered the room.

He was wearing a black shirt, a white jacket with sleeves rolled up above his elbows, blue pants and orange shoes. He was feeling a little awkward. In this room were Marinette and her family. He had to make a good impression, but they surely would have questions. How would he answer their questions? Well, he had Plagg, he could answer instead of him, but really. He was Plagg! What if he said anything stupid?

Marinette nearly dropped her jaw when she saw him. Even if she thought that his eyes were mesmerizing when he was Cat Noir, they seemed even more beautiful now. She did her best not to stare at him again, but it was very difficult for her. She felt like she was looking at an angel, and that didn't go unnoticed.

"Wow. Someone looks good. Right Marinette?" Alya said, giving her friend a light nudge.

"Uhhh…Yeah, you look late- UH! I mean- you cook great- I mean youuuuuu…Look…great! Really great." Marinette stuttered, without knowing why.

Adrien looked at her puzzled, but smiled at her nonetheless. He actually thought that her stuttering was kinda cute.

"All right, let's all sit down. I don't know about you, but I'm famished." Alya said and they all sat down at the table.

"So am I! Well, when's the food coming up?" Plagg said floating out of Adrien's jacket, and received from him an angry look.

"Plagg!" Tikki said floating up to him.

"Tikki! Haven't seen you for a while!"

"For two hundred years to be exact."

"Wait. You two know each other?" Marinette asked.

"We were partners, once or twice." The black creature answered.

"Why, Marinette didn't tell us you're a miraculous holder too." Sabine said to Adrien "What's your name, young man?"

"That's Adrien. He's mute, so I do the talking for him." Plagg said and Adrien covered his face with his hand. His worries came true. They were in the dining room for only thirty seconds and Plagg was already saying stupid stuff.

"You haven't changed at all." Tikki said.

"Neither have you. You're still little and red and cute." Plagg covered his mouth, slightly blushing when he realised what he said, making Tikki and the others giggle. "Yeah, yeah I'm funny people, we got it. Now, can we eat?" the kwami said and sat next to his holder who teasingly gave him a light nudge. "Oh, gimme a break. We've got work to do here remember? So stick to your lady and leave me alone." He whispered agitatedly.

Adrien then spotted a dingle-hopper on the table, and thinking that it was okay for humans to brush your hair on the table, he started combing it. Everyone looked at him perplexed and his kwami facepalmed. He completely forgot that everything Adrien knew about human objects he knew it from Nino's inaccurate and stupid explanations. Realizing everyone's looks, the boy put the fork down, feeling super embarrassed. Then he saw the king about to light a snarfblat, when he noticed that Adrien was staring at it.

"You like it?" He asked the boy, who nodded excitedly, and handed him the pipe "It's really beautiful. I believe it-" before the king could finish Adrien blew hard in the pipe and covered the kings face with black smoke, making everyone, even the king himself to laugh.

Adrien was confused. Didn't he make a fool of himself just now? And why was king Tom laughing? Wasn't he mad? Angry? At least upset?

"Sorry papa." Marinette said first as everyone stopped laughing.

"Don't apologize at all sweetie." Tom said wiping his face with a cloth. "It's been days since we've seen your beautiful smile."

Adrien was relieved that he didn't embarrass himself (this time), but without noticing, he started to stare at Marinette.

 _Her father is right. Her smile is really beautiful._ He thought, and his look was soon noticed by Marinette.

"You know, I used to do the exact same thing when I was little. I mistook the pipe for a saxophone." She whispered to him and the two exchanged a smile.

"Now, Miss Bustier, what are we having today?" The queen asked.

"Please don't be seafood. We've been eating seafood for almost a week!" Alya said.

"And that's why Cheng Shi fou decided to cook his specialty today. The Celestial Soup." Miss Bustier said.

 **There you have it! Personally I really liked this chapter. Hope you liked it too. Please review :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! What's up peeps? It's been a while. I really would have updated sooner, but I had a tiny problem with my computer. Luckily it's fixed now and I can give you chapter 11. I don't own anything.**

Chapter 11

Meanwhile, Nathalie was still in the kitchen looking for a way to get out and find Adrien. When suddenly she smelled something beautiful. She followed the scent and then saw an overweighed man of medium height, cooking a soup. That was where the scent was coming from. Nathalie was wishing this soup didn't contain any fish, because it smelled so delicious, that it made her stomach rumble. She hadn't eaten anything since morning and that soup, even though it was containing ingredients that were unknown to her, she could practically hear it calling to her "Eat me…Eat me…". The man then poured the soup into some plates and when he turned his attention to Miss Bustier, who was asking him if the soup was ready, the crab slowly crawled to the first plate she saw. She tried to get a taste of the soup, but the man suddenly turned back to get the plates to the dining room and she dived into the soup so she wouldn't be seen.

"Well, since Adrien will stay with us for a while, Marinette, I think it would be great if you give him a tour of the kingdom." The queen said.

"That's a great idea. Don't you agree sweetheart?" king Tom asked Marinette, who was still exchanging glances with Adrien.

"Uh…Uh! Sorry dad, I wasn't listening" The princess answered.

"You really can't spend your entire life chasing this 'dream-boy'! You have to start living your life a little!" He almost scolded her daughter.

While they were talking, Adrien saw Nathalie slowly getting her head out of Tom's soup and he gestured her to come to him.

"Yes dad. It's not a bad idea. If…he wants it too that is." Marinette said.

While she was speaking and the others weren't watching, Nathalie got out of the plate and ran to Adrien, who quickly put her in his pocket.

"So…ummm…Would you…like to come with me at a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?" The princess asked him and he nodded.

"Wonderful. Now let's eat, before the soup gets cold." The king said and tasted his soup, but as soon as he did, he made a confused grimace.

"Tom, is everything all right?" Sabine asked her husband.

"Yes, it's just…Did Cheng Shi-Fou start to put seafood in his soup?"

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Because my soup tastes like crab."

Later, when it got dark, Adrien was in the room Marinette had given him, while Plagg was eating his camembert again, and Nathalie was complaining.

"This really has been without a doubt the worst and most humiliating day of my entire life!" She wined.

Adrien just smiled at her and looked at the view of his window.

"I hope you appreciate what I'm going through for you, young man!" She said sternly, but he didn't seem to pay much attention to her.

"What's your problem? Relax a bit. Everything is going perfectly fine." Plagg said chewing camembert "Adrien's got a date with the girl tomorrow, we have a big room, even though it could have been bigger and I'm finally eating my cheese again. It can't get better."

"You think? In my opinion, it can. Adrien has to kiss her tomorrow!" She said freaking out.

"Will you calm down? You're annoying when you freak out like that. Am I right, kid?"

While they were talking, Adrien heard a strange sound coming from the roof. He transformed and slowly climbed on the roof, to see what it was. When he made it there, he saw Marinette as Ladybug dancing gracefully. She didn't seem to be aware of his presence. He simply stood there, watching her dancing with a dreamy look on his face, when suddenly he slipped and fell. Ladybug heard it and slid down to see what happened. She then saw Cat Noir holding the edge of the roof for dear life. When he saw her, he smiled at her sheepishly and waved at her.

"Cat Noir? What are you doing here?" She asked and helped him up. "Were you spying on me?"

He quickly shook his head, thinking of what to say and then he pointed at the sky.

"So…you were stargazing?" She asked again and he nodded. "Oh, then…would you mind if I joined you?"

He nodded again.

The two then sat down next to each other, looking at the starry sky. They were both silent, until Ladybug spoke.

"So…You know about my family…you met them today, but what about yours? Do you have any sisters?" He shook his head. "Any brothers?"

Cat Noir held up one finger and raised his hand up, to show that his brother was older than him.

"Oh. How about your father?"

Cat Noir tried to mimic his father's stance when he was holding his trident and his stern look to show that he was very powerful and strict.

"Wow. What about your mother?"

When he heard the question, a saddened expression appeared in his face and he looked down.

"Oh…Is she…?" Ladybug asked concerned.

The boy turned to look at her with the same saddened expression and mouthed the word 'Gone', before looking down again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't know." She said regretfully, but his expression stayed the same.

Though it had been years, since she was gone, Cat Noir missed his mother greatly. And whenever he was thinking about her, he couldn't help but feel that it was his fault that she was gone. Ladybug wanted to cheer him up somehow, and then she got it.

"You know, I'm sure that your mother would want you to think of her and smile. You shouldn't be like that. Especially now that she's here, watching you." She said touching his shoulder comfortingly.

Cat Noir looked at her confused. How was his mother there?

"She's right here." Ladybug said and pointed at the sky. "When I was little, my mom told me that when someone you love passes away they become a star in the sky. And even if you don't always see them, they're always watching over you and they protect you from the nightmares. And whenever you see a shooting star, then it's them saying you 'Hello'."

When she said this a shooting star appeared in the sky. And then another, and then another. Cat Noir pointed at the sky smiling and then looked at Ladybug with a thankful smile. He then pointed at her and at the sky.

"If I've got someone up there?" She asked in a sad tone, and he nodded. "Actually…I do. My grandfather, Fu. He passed away when I was six. He gave me my miraculous a moment before he did. It was his final wish. Me to be the next Ladybug. But, I really don't know what made him think that I'm worthy of my miraculous. I miss him a lot." She said sadly.

Cat Noir turned her face to him and looked her warmly in the eyes. He touched her cheek and noticed a tear running down her face. He whipped it away with his thumb and pointed at the shooting stars, and then at her chest. He then touched her face with both his hands and stretched the edges of her lips to form a smile, and that made her giggle.

"Thank you." She told him smiling at him and he smiled back.

For a while they both stood watching the meteor shower, when Ladybug spoke again.

"I know it's kinda personal, but…were you always mute or is it because of the shipwreck?"

The blond looked away, feeling nervous. He knew that she would ask him, but he really didn't know what to say. He may had tried to tell her the truth before, but now that he was thinking about it, the truth was one thing he couldn't tell. What would he tell her? That he is a merboy who traded his voice to a sea warlock to get legs and be with her? She would think that he's crazy.

"I'm sorry. If you don't feel comfortable then you don't have to tell." She said. "Besides, who needs words when a glance, a smile or a dance can speak louder?"

He turned to look at her confused when he heard the word 'dance'. _How can you communicate with dancing? And how does it even work?_ He thought.

"Come on let's dance. You'll understand." She said getting up, but he stayed down. "Wait! You don't know how to dance?" She asked and he shook his head, feeling kinda embarrassed. "In that case…Guess I can teach you a thing or two." Ladybug said and helped him up. "It's simple. We hold hands, like this, and you hold your partner by the waist." She said and, following her instructions, he held her hand and got her waist, making her blush slightly. "And now, let's start. Left… right…left…right…two steps forward one step backwards…two steps forward one step backwards." She said as they were following the steps.

Soon Cat Noir was leading her in a graceful waltz across the rooftops of the castle, under the moonlight and the shooting stars. Ladybug was surprised by how fast he got the hang of it, but she kept following his lead. Later, when they started slow dancing, Ladybug rested her head on his shoulder and he leaned his head against hers, smiling. Though she didn't know him very well, she was feeling safe with him, she felt that she could trust him. Then, they looked into each other's eyes tenderly, both blushing, smiling, feeling a warm feeling inside. Cat Noir leaned closer, touching his forehead against hers. Ladybug was ready to lean in too, but suddenly she stopped. She simply looked down, her face all red.

"Wow…That was…amazing. Either you're a quick learner or I'm a really great teacher…" She said awkwardly, and the boy rubbed the back of his neck in the same awkward way. "It's really late. I think we better call it a night. We…We've got a big day tomorrow. Good night." She said and got to her balcony and then her room.

"Sweet dreams, my lady." He mouthed making a deep bow before heading to his room.

"Finally. Man, all these lovey dovey stuff up there was making me sick." Plagg and stuck his tongue out in disgust when Adrien detransformed.

The boy nudged playfully his kwami and then laid on his bed.

"Lovey dovey stuff?! You were with the girl up there?! Was it lovey dovey enough for a kiss?! Did you kiss her?!" Nathalie asked hoping to hear a 'yes', but unfortunately the answer she received was negative.

"Will you stop already?" Plagg asked her, having enough of her nervous outbursts for the day. "Today has been a long day for all of us. Let's get some sleep, I'm exhausted."

"Sleep? Oh no, gentlemen. Adrien, since you will be alone with the girl all day tomorrow, the kiss must happen tomorrow. And to make sure of it, I took the liberty to create this unmistakable plan." Nathalie said and unfolded a big paper with her plan, as she started explaining it.

Adrien and Plagg exchanged a bored look and laid to sleep, while Nathalie continued.

"… if we all stick to this plan Adrien will kiss the girl tomorrow guaranteed. Any questions?" She said finishing her lecture and saw the other two sleeping soundly. She smiled to herself shaking her head and put off the candle that was in the desk near Adrien's bed. "You're an unbelievable kid. You know it? You're truly unbelievable." She said to the boy, even though he probably didn't listen and laid to sleep too.

 **And that's the end of this chapter! See you guys next time! Please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heeeeeeere's Heart! Hiya guys! Been a while. Man, I thought I'd never finish this chapter. It was the hardest I've written so far, not gonna lie, and the fact that I had a $% &* !$&% writer's block didn't help the situation. Either way, I hope the result will make the wait worthwhile. I own nothing.**

Chapter 12

Back to Atlantica, Gabriel was in the throne room and he was worried sick about Adrien. And how could he not be, since his son was gone for an entire day? The king had sent searching parties everywhere. Then Felix swam into the throne room.

"Any luck?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm sorry father, but no." Felix answered. "We've looked everywhere, but still there's no trace of Adrien, Nathalie, or even Plagg."

"Well then keep looking!" He ordered "Look even under the rocks and behind the seaweeds! Let no one sleep until Adrien is safe back home!"

"Yes father." Felix said and swam outside.

He knew all that had happened. That Adrien was in love with a human, what happened at the cave. Everything. But he also knew his father. He hadn't been so distant since the day the Queen was gone, and watching him like that, combined with the worry about his brother, was painful to Felix. He knew that trying to comfort his father would have no result, so he remained committed to his task. Because he knew that the only way to make things better was to accomplish it.

When Felix left, Gabriel swam to another room. A room full of paintings of him and his family. He looked around the walls. Pictures of him, his sons, …his wife. Back then, when they were happy. When they were a family. He turned his attention to the biggest painting, one that was facing the door. It was a painting of all of them together. A big happy family. At the sight of the painting, the king smiled briefly, but his smile quickly faded when he remembered which painting he was looking at. It was the last painting before his wife was gone. The last painting of all of them together. He quickly looked at another one. One of him and Adrien. It was a pretty recent one and they both were meant to look serious, but looking at the painting Gabriel noticed something. Something he hadn't notice before. Adrien didn't look serious in that painting. He looked sad.

"What have I done?" He said mournfully. "What have I done?"

The next morning, Adrien woke up, as the sun touched his face. For a moment, he thought that all that had happened the previous day was a dream, but after feeling the warmth of the sun in his face and looking around at his room, he realised it was all real. He was really a human, he was really in Marinette's castle and he really danced with her last night. He smiled, feeling more than excited for today. He would finally see a real human town and he would spend the entire day with his lady. He stood up, got dressed and after having Plagg in his jacket, so he wouldn't give him a hard time, he went to the dining room for breakfast. After that, he and Marinette went to the castle entrance.

"You ready?" She asked and he nodded.

The two then went to a carriage, and soon they reached the village. Adrien's eyes widened in wonder and he couldn't get the smile off his face. All his life he was dreaming about how would the Human World be and now that he was finally there…it was so much better than he could ever imagine. He turned from stand to stand, from shop to shop, examining every single object with the same curiosity and surprise. Everything around him was new and he wanted to learn about it all. Marinette was wondering why he was getting so excited about everything, but she couldn't help but smile. He was so full of liveliness and energy, and his behaviour kinda reminded her that of a little kid. Especially when they stopped by a glasses shop and he started trying them all on. Later, they made a stop at a patisserie, to get something to eat. While Marinette got some cookies, and gave some to Tikki too, Adrien got a croissant and he immediately fell in love with its deliciousness. After that they stopped by a cheese shop, to make Plagg a favour, so he wouldn't grumble. But exactly five minutes after they got there, the shopkeeper and some very angry costumers chased them out. And they should have expected this, since they left Plagg loose in a shop full of cheese. But they spotted a small alley and hid there, while the angry mob kept moving on, since they didn't notice that the kids and their kwamis hid. When they left, Marinette and Adrien burst into laughter.

"It's official, if we ever go to that shop again, our lives will be in danger." The princess said laughing, and Adrien nodded in agreement.

"Hey, looks like I have some cookies left. Do you want some?" She asked and he nodded again.

After eating the remaining cookies, they went back to the carriage. When they arrived, Adrien pointed at the reins, asking the driver if he could drive the carriage for the rest of the day. The man thinking that Adrien knew how to drive a carriage and wanting to go to bed let the boy drive. At first everything was going smoothly, until they left the town, and Adrien flicked the reins hard making the horses gallop quickly. Suddenly they reached a small canyon.

"Adrien STOP THE CARRIAGE!" Marinette, Tikki and Plagg yelled in unison, but they were so close that even if he did stop it they would fall.

So, he made the horses jump the canyon and they landed at the other side.

"Did we live?" Plagg asked, hugging Tikki. He immediately let go blushing.

"Woo-hoo! That was amazing! I can't believe we did this!" Marinette said excited and pulled her arms around Adrien.

However, she quickly let go, chuckling nervously. The two then relaxed as they kept riding on into the sunset, towards a lagoon.

 **That's all for now everyone. Stay tuned and stay miraculous! Please review. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey you guys! Hope you're having a cattastic time! (I'll stop with the puns now.) As you will notice, this chapter, unlike the previous ones has a song! Originally I would have skipped the part of the singing, or just mention that it existed, like I did in the other chapters. But I really wanted to have it in the story. I changed the lyrics a little of course, but anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. I own nothing.**

Chapter 13

By the time Marinette and Adrien reached the lagoon the sun had gone down. They found a small boat by the sallow parts of the water and decided to go for a ride on the lake. After they left the carriage, Nathalie left the outskirts of it and headed on to see what they were doing. (Yep, she was there the entire time) Plagg and Tikki sat on a tree next to the lake, to give Adrien and Marinette a little privacy.

"Wow, that was an interesting day. Right?" Marinette said and Adrien nodded. "I mean…it's not like I spend every day with…ummm…with a guy like you."

Adrien looked at her with curiosity. _And that means?_ He thought.

When Marinette realized what she said, her face got an awkward expression and she quickly looked away.

"Uhhh- S-sorry. Never mind!" She said awkwardly.

Suddenly, Nino flew up to Nathalie.

"Hey there Miss Crabs. How's it going?" He said landing on the carriage. "Was there any kissing?"

"No. Not yet." The crab sighed.

"What?! Seriously?! There's only one day left and there's still nothing? Not even a little puckering up?"

"Nothing."

"Well…maybe we could try to create them some romantic atmosphere." Nino said slyly.

"That's a great idea! I know just what to-"

"Leave this to me!" Nino interrupted Nathalie, making her frown.

He then flew to a branch of a tree near the lake and started…making a strange inhuman sound that sounded like something was dying.

"Gee, whatever that thing is someone should put it out of its misery." Marinette said covering her ears.

Nino winked at Adrien, making him facepalm.

"Well, you heard the girl. Come on." Plagg said to Tikki and floated towards the branch Nino was standing on.

"Wait! What are you gonna do?" Tikki asked, following him.

"On the count of three help me push him down." The black kwami whispered.

"Got it!"

"One…two…three!" Plagg said and he and Tikki pushed Nino into the lake. "Good job." He said and fist bumped with Tikki.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Nino said.

"Thank God, they made him stop." Nathalie sighed in relief. "Now it's time to get to work." She then plucked up a reed and turned to some ducks. "First, you've got to create…the mood. Percussions." The ducks then started beating rhythmically the shells of some turtles. (The turtles had no problem, just so you know). "Strings." Many crickets around her started playing their songs to the rhythm. "Winds." She said as the wind blew into the reeds, just as she needed them to. "Words." She said as she actually started to sing, using a cat tail as a microphone.

 _There you see him_

 _Sitting there across the way_

 _He don't got a lot to say_

 _But there's something about him._

 _And you don't know why,_

 _But you're dying to try_

 _You want to kiss him, girl_

"Did you hear something?" Marinette asked and Adrien shrugged.

 _Yes, you want him._

 _Look at him, you know you do_

 _It's possible he wants you too,_

 _There's one way to ask him._

 _It doesn't take a word, not a single word_

 _Go on and kiss him, girl._

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la, My oh my Why are you both so shy?_

 _Why don't you kiss him, girl?_

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la, ain't that sad?_

 _It's such a shame too bad_

 _You're gonna miss him, girl._

Adrien and Marinette started to relax as they were listening to the music, and once again they admired the starry sky. However, Marinette most of the time, instead of looking at the stars, was looking at Adrien, with a smile on her face. Adrien noticed this and turned to look at her.

"You know…That's probably gonna sound ridiculous, but you're…you're really different from all the other guys I met. Combing your hair with the fork, playing with my father's pipe, getting so excited about everything today…sitting with me on the roof and…dancing with me like that. None of the guys I know would ever do all this stuff. None of them was so…funny, lively, enthusiastic…and sweet." She said trying to contain her blush. But she didn't do a very good job.

Adrien smiled at her widely, slightly blushing too and held her hands. Marinette smiled back, and the boat that was guided by some fish that lived in the lake, drifted under a large willow tree.

 _Now's your moment_

 _Floating in a blue lagoon_

 _You two better do it soon_

 _No time will be better_

 _He hasn't said a word_

 _And he won't say_

 _A word I'll tell you_

 _Kiss him, girl._

While the music was playing on, Marinette and Adrien kept holding hands, their eyes never leaving each other. Suddenly, Adrien spotted a pink waterlily floating in the water. He got it and gave it to Marinette. The princess accepted the flower smiling, and feeling a little surprised. It wasn't the first time a guy gave her flowers, but it was the first time a guy gave her a waterlily. Her favorite flower. She brought the flower to her nose to smell it, but as soon as she did a small firefly came out of the flower's center and landed on her nose. She looked into the bloom and saw several fireflies inside it. And almost like the realized that she was looking at them, all of the fireflies flew outside of the blossom, and all around the two, who instead of looking at what was going on around them, were mostly focused on each other. They were gazing into each other's eyes in the most loving way, the way they did last night when they were slow dancing. No…, it wasn't the same. This time something was different. This time there was no blushing, no awkwardness. They were both feeling comfortable, safe, happy to be together.

The others were watching the scene with glee. Even Plagg, who thought that all this was disgusting and soppy, was smiling at the view.

"Isn't it romantic?" Tikki asked dreamily.

"Sure, if you like all this…lovey dovey…sickeningly sweet stuff then…yes." Plagg said, and slowly pulled his arm around Tikki's shoulder, looking away and trying to hide his blush. The red kwami didn't seem to have a problem with this and rested her head on Plagg's shoulder, making him turn even more red.

Suddenly, Marinette and Adrien's expression's softened, and they both leaned closer, as they gently held tighter each other's hands. Marinette first leaned a lot closer, closing her eyes and tilting her head. Adrien closed his eyes too leaning closer to her. The others were at the edge of their seats with baited breath, as Adrien and Marinette's lips were about to meet for the very first time.

But exactly a second before they did, the boat capsized, sending them both into the water. They swam back to the surface, next to each other.

"You okay?" Marinette asked Adrien, who answered with a thumbs up.

Meanwhile, the others facepalmed in exasperation. They were so close. Suddenly, Tikki spotted something in the lake. Something unusual.

"Plagg! Plagg! Look over there!" She said shaking him, and pointed at the lake.

"What? There's nothing there." The black kwami said, looking where his friend pointed.

"But there was a small horde of black fish there! I'm not a marine biologist, but I know that these fish don't live in these waters." She insisted.

"I don't see anything, Tikki. You're probably imagining stuff."

"Yeah, probably. We better get to Marinette and Adrien." She said, as she saw them coming out of the water and going to the carriage.

Plagg was ready to follow her, but then saw Nathalie hitting her head on a tree.

"What…the heck are you doing?" He asked.

"Only two times! I decided to let my musical geniousness show just two times, and both times the result was not what I wanted! I was a total disaster!" the crab whined.

"Oh, puh-lease!" Plagg said exasperated. "Come on, we're leaving." He said and they both went to the carriage.

 **There you have it. I believe that this was one of the story's best chapters. Hope you liked it too! Please review and stay tuned for more :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Holy camembert and cookies, it's finally ready! Remember when I said that chapter 12 was the hardest I've written? Well, I take it back! This was my hardest so far. I hope you'll like it. I don't own anything.**

Chapter 14

Under the sea, Hawkmoth, who had seen it all through the akumas, was fuming.

"HOW?! How on earth did they come so close?! HOW?!" He yelled angrily and slammed a series of potions to the floor. "This little tramp shouldn't have the tiniest chance with the girl without his voice! Looks like he's better than I thought. At this rate, by sunset tomorrow they'll be kissing!" he yelled, making the akumas stutter in fear. "Well, it's time I take the situation into my own hands! Gabriel's son will be mine! The miraculous will be mine! And so will the ocean and the entire world!" He then clutched his brooch and a purple light enveloped him as he started laughing maniacally.

Back with Adrien and Marinette, they were on their way back to the castle. Adrien noticed that Marinette was shivering and gave her his jacket. (Even though it was soaked wet too.)

"Thanks." She said smiling.

When they arrived at the castle, they were greeted by Alya at the entrance.

"Hey! You're back." She said cheerfully "And…you're wet. What happened to you?"

"It's…it's a long story." Marinette answered.

"Well…you'll tell me later. For now, you're both coming with me. We need to get you dry." Alya said.

After they got dried off, both went straight to their rooms, thinking all that had happened today. Especially, what happened at the lake.

"My. What. A. Day." Plagg said lying on Adrien's pillow. "Don't you guys agree?"

"What a day?! What a day?! I'll tell you what a day! This close" Nathalie said holding her claw an inch apart. "They were this clo-" Before she continued Plagg floated up to her and covered her mouth.

"You really want to say this in front of Adrien?" he whispered to her disturbed, looking at his holder.

He was looking outside his window, at the full moon hanging in the sky. Its light playing on the waves. He was thinking that not long ago he and Marinette nearly kissed under it. And it wasn't the first time, but the second. Two days had passed. In each day, he had a chance at kissing her, yet it didn't happen. Why couldn't it happen? Why were they so close…and still so far?

"Look Adrien, don't you worry about this." Nathalie said.

Adrien turned to look at her with a fake smile on his face and gave her a thumbs up.

"Wait…you mean…you're not upset or something?" Plagg asked slightly suspicious.

His holder nodded, stretched his arms and made a fake yawn.

"So, you're just tired?"

The boy nodded.

"Well, I'm not buying it." He said crossing his arms. "You're worried, aren't you?"

Adrien sighed and nodded. He really was worried. Today he and Marinette came as close as they're likely to come, but they still didn't kiss. And like this wasn't enough, the time was running fast. He had only one day left, and if the kiss didn't happen that day...he'd have to go forever and he'd never see his friends and Marinette again.

"Look, like I said, don't worry about this." Nathalie said "Even though you were this close and there's only one day left, and-" Before she could continue freaking out, Plagg slapped her. "Thanks, I needed this." She said and then they both looked at Adrien, who sat by the window again, unsure of what to do to comfort him.

Meanwhile, Marinette was sitting on her bureau, tying her hair into her pigtails. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed, feeling more confused than she ever felt in her entire life. She knew that she felt something about that 'Dream-Boy' who saved her life, and she knew that it was real, even though everyone was trying to convince her bout the opposite. But all that she felt when she was with Adrien…it was something entirely new. Something wonderful. But was it something real? Was that 'Dream-Boy' just a fragment of her imagination, like everybody said? What was real, and what not? She just couldn't figure it out, and it was frustrating.

"Marinette, what's wrong?" Tikki asked her, floating in front of her.

"Nothing, I'm just…confused." Marinette said moodily.

"But why? You seemed just fine all day. In fact, it has been a long time since I've seen you this happy."

"I-"

Before Marinette could answer a knock at the door was heard.

"Yes?" She said, and Alya entered the room.

"Hey! What's up?" She said and sat on Marinette's bed.

"What do you mean what's up, we were together like…ten minutes ago?" Marinette said.

"Oh, come on, like you don't know what I mean." Alya said with a sly look on her face.

"Ummm…"

"Come on, girl! Spill the beans! How was your day with that Prince Charming of yours? And don't rush it at all! I need details!" she said excitedly.

"Well…not much happened. We just strolled around the town, we ate some pastries and we went for a boat ride at a lake. And while we were there something happened and we fell off the boat. That's why we were wet when we arrived." Marinette said, but Alya, knowing the princess for years, could tell that she wasn't telling her everything.

"So that's all? Come on. Didn't you hear me? I want details!" She insisted.

"I can give you some!" Tikki entered the conversation. "Marinette and Adrien nearly-"

Before the kwami continued Marinette gave her a warning glare, that was screaming from miles away 'Say no more!"

"You nearly what?" Alya asked, realizing that something was up.

"We…uhhhh…nearly fell in a canyon!" Marinette said. "But at the last minute Adrien made the horses jump and we got to the other side safe and sound."

"And then you rode into the sunset in each other's arms and you shared a romantic kiss!" Alya said hopefully.

"Well…kinda. But without the kissing."

"Uh huh. Well?" Alya insisted more.

"Well what?"

"What else?"

"You want more? There's… nothing…so important left to say. Besides, I'm exhausted. I'd like to go to bed." Marinette said, kinda awkwardly.

"Okay, I'll let you sleep. But don't you think I will forget that we left the conversation in the middle."

"Good night Alya."

"Good night." Alya said and left.

"Why didn't you want me to tell Alya about your almost kiss with Adrien, Marinette?" Tikki asked her holder.

"I don't know…I just…I can't decide what I want. I can't even understand what I feel!" Marinette confessed.

"Okay, I know that neither I nor anyone else can tell what you feel better than you. But from what I've seen the last two days, and especially today, I can tell that you have feelings for Adrien." Tikki said consolingly.

"Well…I do have feelings for Adrien, but could he have feelings for me?

"Marinette, you nearly kissed! I'm sure he does. You should go talk to him!"

"Should I? I mean I should!" Marinette said and went to Adrien's bedroom, with Tikki behind her.

However, when she arrived at his door she suddenly stopped. Was it really the best time to see him? He could be asleep. Should she peer in the keyhole? No, that would be rude. When did she start thinking of peering into keyholes, anyway? In the end, she sighed and turned her back on the door, hiding her face in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Tikki asked worriedly.

"I can't do this, Tikki. Not now. I'm so muddled." She confessed.

"All right, calm down. I you really can't do it, it's fine. I think you should go to bed now. You'll be able to think better if you get some rest."

"Yeah Tikki. I think you're right." The princess said and she and her kwami walked back to her room.

While Marinette was lying she couldn't fall asleep. She was tossing and turning in her bed, with a million thoughts in her mind. All that had happened this month, the boy who saved her,…Adrien. Unable to get any rest, she decided to go outside and clear her head. She turned to her kwami, but she had already fallen asleep, and she didn't want to wake her. She scratched her friend's little head affectionately, making her smile in her sleep, and she quietly left the room. Normally she would go to the roof since it was something like her secret place, but since she couldn't transform without Tikki, she decided to go for a walk by the sea.

In the meantime, as Adrien was looking at the beach out of his window he noticed a small figure walking there. He looked closely and noticed that it was Marinette. She must have gotten out to look for that 'Dream-Boy' again. Little did she know that for the last two days he was with her. That he was the one who made her laugh, the one who whipped her tear, the one she danced with. The one she nearly kissed. Why couldn't she see it? Perhaps because he didn't have his voice. At this point he wished for nothing more than to have his voice back. Not forever, but for just one brief moment, so he could tell Marinette that he was the one who saved her and how much he loved her. If only he could think of something to make her see it, if only he had more time. Then Plagg floated up to him.

"Hey." He said. "Looks like she's looking for you again." Adrien, of course didn't answer. He didn't even turn to look at him. "Let me ask you something. You've been a human for two days right? Right?" He asked and his holder nodded, feeling kinda surprised by this question

"And on each day didn't you nearly kiss her?" Adrien nodded again

"And today, it was her who leaned first for the kiss instead of you, right?"

Another question answered with a nod.

"Well, then what do you mope and worry about?"

The boy turned to look at his kwami perplexed.

"Listen, you've been with your lady, for only two days and during these two days, you nearly kissed her two times. And you mope? And if you actually think it, today you were even closer than you were the first day, and hadn't the boat flipped you would have kissed."

"Your point is?" Nathalie asked.

"My point is that if today you guys came so close, tomorrow will definitely be the day of the kiss. Because the next step of the almost kiss is the actual kiss. And that's guaranteed by yours truly. So instead of being all gloomy about what didn't happen today, you should be happy about all the great stuff that happened today."

"And excited about what will happen tomorrow." Nathalie added.

Adrien looked at his friends smiling thankfully.

"And now that I gave this great speech give me some camembert." Plagg said and his holder, laughing silently gave him some.

 _He'll never change._ The boy thought.

"Well, you'd better get some sleep now. It's past midnight." Nathalie said and the boy went to bed. "I never expected to hear you talk like that to Adrien." She said to Plagg after Adrien fell asleep.

"Well, neither did I. This whole thing made me really soft." The kwami said.

"You really think they're going to kiss her tomorrow?"

"I hope they will, but to be honest, I don't know. I just told him what he needed to hear. I mean, what did you expect me to say? 'Sorry kid, but we're both doomed, and so is the entire world with us.'?"

"Wait, what do you mean the entire world?" Nathalie asked worriedly.

"You really think that this Hawkmoth guy is the trustworthy? If he gets his hands on Adrien and his powers…I can't even think of what he'll do."

"I think we should go to sleep too." Nathalie said and they went to bed too.

At the same time, Marinette was still outside, looking at the sea and trying to get her thoughts together. While the sea breeze on her face and the sound of the waves helped her relax a bit, she still couldn't figure out anything.

"Can't sleep?" A familiar voice was heard, making Marinette jump out of her skin. She turned around and saw Alya.

"Alya. You scared me." She said, surprised to see her friend there.

"Oh, chillax, girl. I'm not that scary." She joked.

"That's not what I meant. I just didn't expect to see you here."

"So, you didn't expect to see me here, but you were expecting to see some guy you've only met once, you don't know anything about and probably is not even real."

"He is real, Alya." She argued, but deep inside, she was getting unsure.

"All right, let's say that he is real. But what makes you believe that he will come here again?"

"I don't know. Probably something like a gut feeling."

"And you plan to spend your entire life here just because of some gut feeling? Marinette, a real guy of flesh and blood is better than any dream-boy. Especially one who is really cute and funny, and obviously has feelings about you." Alya said and walked away.

Marinette stayed there for a while to think. And she thought that her friend was right. Either that boy was real or not she knew nothing about him, but Adrien was so sweet and he made her happier than she ever was. She made her choice. She chose Adrien. But when she was ready to return, she noticed a guy, walking towards her. He was wearing a hood that covered his face. She felt like he was somehow making her stay. When he arrived in front of her he removed his hood. He had brown hair tied up in a bun and he also had a soul patch. His eyes were green and it almost seemed like they were glowing in the dark, like they were the eyes of a cat.

"Who are you?" Marinette asked.

"Hello…My lady." The guy said in Adrien's voice and suddenly his eyes glowed purple. Marinette's eyes glowed purple too. The guy smiled wickedly. "Perfect." Hawkmoth said darkly.

 **There you have it. Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! Heart's in the house with chapter 15! My, I love being inspired! Hope you'll enjoy! I own nothing.**

Chapter 15

The next day…

"Adrien! Adrien! Guys, why didn't you tell me the news?" Nino said excitedly as he flew into Adrien's bedroom, only to find him and the other two sleeping. "WAKE UP!" He yelled waking them all up. Adrien fell off the bed.

"What's wrong?! Where's the fire?! The women, the children and the crabs go first!" Nathalie exclaimed.

"Why're you here so early? We're trying to sleep here." Plagg said grumpily and laid back to sleep.

"What? Early? Dudes, it's twelve o'clock. I think." Nino said, and hearing this, Adrien jumped up and started getting dressed. Twelve o'clock! It was nearly noon! If he were to do anything to kiss Marinette, he should do it now.

"We must have overslept." Nathalie said. "And judging by the time we went to bed, I'm not really surprised."

"Well, now that you're awake you have some explanations to give. Why didn't you tell me the big news?" Nino asked, with a slight agitation in his voice.

"What big news?" Nathalie asked him confused.

"Come on. Like you guys don't know what I'm talking about!" He said and received confused looks from everyone. "Wait, you mean you seriously don't know?!" He said surprised.

"Know what?" Plagg asked sleepily.

"The whole castle is abuzz. Everybody's saying that the princess found the guy of her dreams! You know, her special someone!"

Needless to say, everyone was pleasantly surprised, especially Adrien who was smiling widely, hearing the news.

"And that's Adrien?" Nathalie asked.

"No, it's me. Of course, it's Adrien! Who else would it be? I'll see you later! Make sure to give me details!" the seagull said and flew outside.

As soon as he left, Adrien ran fast out of his room, with Plagg following him reluctantly. He was running down the stairs, but when he reached the middle of the staircase he suddenly stopped. He saw Marinette holding the arm of another guy. He seemed to be one or two years older than him, he had brown hair tied up in a bun, a soul patch and big green eyes. He was wearing a black pair of pants, a purple shirt, a black jacket and a purple brooch. They were talking to Marinette's parents and Alya.

"Well, Marinette, it appears we were wrong." Her mother said, "That Dream-Boy of yours really exists."

"Yeah, that's **really** nice…" Alya muttered under her breath.

She couldn't figure out what it was, but she knew that there was something wrong with him.

"Theo and I wish to be married as soon as possible." Marinette said rigidly, much to everyone's surprise, if not shock.

"Marinette, are you sure about that?" Her father asked.

"Why do you ask, father?" Marinette asked.

"Because, you weren't very fond of the idea of marriage. Any time you went to meet a suitor you were doing anything to avoid it. Your mother and I were thinking to stop sending you to meet suitors unless you want it, after what happened with Nathaniel."

"This was because it wasn't my choice, father. But now, I found the man of my dreams, and I wish to marry him…today. I want the wedding ship ready and at the ocean by sunset."

Adrien and Plagg gasped hearing this. Was she serious? Didn't she love Adrien? Alya and Marinette's parents were just as surprised as they were.

"Sweetie, don't you think that's too soon. It takes time to organize a wedding." The queen asked her daughter, trying to reason with her.

"And besides what to do you know about him? This is the second time you see him!" Alya spat, looking at the guy with a displeased look on her face.

"Your point is?" Marinette asked.

"Can I talk to you for a sec? **In private?** " She asked.

"No. Whatever you want to tell me you can say it in front of both of us." The princess answer in the same rigid tone.

"All right." Alya said, feeling surprised "You can't marry a man you just met. It's plain crazy! Besides, what about Adrien?"

At the mention of Adrien's name, Marinette blinked, and for a moment the rigid expression of her face disappeared. It was like she was fighting Hawkmoth's control, which, unfortunately didn't go unnoticed. Hawkmoth held her tighter and Marinette's expression became rigid again.

She blinked and said "Oh, Adrien. You thought that…me and him… Alya, there's nothing between us. He's just a friend. Actually, not even a friend. I'm just helping him get back on his feet. All I ever felt for him was pity."

"Ouch. That's harsh." Plagg stated.

Adrien, unable to bear hearing anything else ran up the stairs, struggling to hold his tears, with Marinette's words echoing in his mind.

 _There's nothing between us…Not even a friend…All I ever felt for him was pity…_

Pity. Was it really all that she felt for him? Was that the only reason she spent with him the last two days? Was all that she said true? Why wouldn't it be? She found him washed up in the shore, unable to talk, unable to even stand. How could she not pity him? He was thinking all this stuff and he was hurting.

Plagg was floating behind him, trying to catch up.

"Hey! Wait up! Don't you remember what we said about slowing down?" He called out, but Adrien kept running. The kwami kept following him, when suddenly he ran into Tikki, who was floating with the same speed and her miraculous at hand. "Tikki?!" He exclaimed surprised "What are you doing here? You know we're not supposed to leave our holders. Even I'm more responsible than that."

"I was gonna ask you the exact same thing." She said.

"I'm after Adrien. He didn't seem very well. He saw Marinette with-"

"With another guy." Tikki finished "I know, I saw him too. And there's something really off with him. He emits a very negative aura. I fear that he is a user of dark magic."

"A user of dark magic?" Plagg said. He also had felt a strange aura coming from him, but he wasn't really sure. "And you left him with Marinette?!"

"I had no choice. It seems that he has her under some kind of spell. She wouldn't protect her earrings. So, I took them and flew off. I'm headed for the room she gave him to see if I can find something that I could use to expose him or help Marinette." The red kwami explained.

"I'll come with you. But we must hurry. If we are to find anything we should do it before sunset." He said and floated to another direction, as Tikki followed.

"Why's that? Why before sunset?" she asked.

"Uhhh ummm…No reason. It's just a figure of speech. Others say before lunch, others say before bedtime, I say before sunset!" He said nervously.

"Plagg, what are you talking about? What's gonna happen at sunset?" Tikki asked, realizing that he was hiding something.

"Nothing's gonna happen at sunset. Why do you ask what's gonna happen at sunset? Who told you that something's gonna happen at sunset? Was it me? Nope, I don't think so!" he said in a more worried tone.

"Plagg! If you're worried about something, it's either about camembert, or it's something really important. And since I doubt that you'd be worried about camembert now, it must be something important. I don't know what's going on, but I want to help, and I can't unless you tell me."

Plagg knew from the day he met Adrien that Atlantica and the merpeople should remain a secret, but the way things turned out, he decided to tell Tikki. Besides, he couldn't keep a secret from her.

"All right, Tikki. You want the truth, I'll tell you the truth." He said and sighed "The truth is…that Adrien is…Adrien is a merboy."

"A…a merboy?" The red kwami said unable to believe what she just heard. "Plagg, I told you I wanted the truth."

" **This** is the truth, Tikki. Adrien is a merboy and he's also the one who saved Marinette that night in the storm."

"What?!" She exclaimed.

"Look, remember that night, when you thought that you heard someone, and when Marinette looked nobody was there?"

"How did you know?"

"It was us. It was me and Adrien!"

"But…if Adrien is a merboy, how come he's a human now?"

"He made a deal with a sea warlock named Hawkmoth. In exchange for his voice, he gave him legs, but if he doesn't kiss Marinette before sunset he'll turn back into a merboy. And both he and I will belong to Hawkmoth. That's why we should do whatever we are to do before sunset."

Tikki stood stand for a while with her jaw dropped. Until she said "Wow…That's a lot to take in."

"I gotta agree with that." The black kwami admitted

"But… But we don't have time. Come on!" Tikki said and floated to the guy's room.

"Wait!" Plagg called out and followed her. "You're not freaked out by all this?"

"Of course I am, but there's no time for freaking out! There's no way you or Adrien will end up in the hands of that warlock." she said and they both flew faster.

 **That's all for now! Please review! ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, everyone! How are you? Yours truly, here with the newest chapter. Freshly written from my computer. (Geez, that sounded better in my head...) Either way, let's get to the story now, shall we? I own nothing.**

Chapter 16

While the two kwamis were headed to Theo's room, they were spotted by a familiar face.

"Plagg? Why aren't you with Adrien?" Nino asked as he entered through an open window and flew after the kwamis.

"Long story." Plagg said, and Nino got a sly look on his face.

"Oh, I got it! You guys are on a date!" He said, making them both stop. They turned to look at him with red faces (Tikki's face was more red than usual.)

"We're not dating!" They called out in unison.

"Then why are you blushing?" Nino asked.

"What do you care?! We live in a free land! We want to blush? We blush!" Plagg said.

"And who exactly are you?" Tikki asked.

"I'm Nino. Friend of Adrien's. Hey, speaking of him, did he find the princess? Did they kiss?"

"No. Some dark wizard guy showed up and now has Marinette under a spell." Tikki said.

"SAY WHAT?!" Nino exclaimed "But if Adrien doesn't kiss her today-"

"For camembert's shake, we all know what happens! And if we want to prevent it, we've got to get to that guy's room ASAP!" Plagg called out.

"I'm coming with you! No dark wizard steals my bud's girlfriend!" the seagull said and all three of them kept going.

When they reached the room, they started looking around.

"So, what are we looking for?" Nino asked.

"Anything. As long as it seems weird, suspicious or magical." Tikki answered, searching at some drawers.

"There doesn't seem to be anything weird, suspicious or magical here." Plagg sighed

"I think I found something." Nino said and brought up…a comb.

"Ummm…That's just a comb." Tikki said with a confused look on her face.

"A…what?" The seagull asked.

"Nino, you better brace yourself, because what you'll hear will change your life: Humans use combs to comb their hair. And dingle-hoppers to eat." Plagg said sarcastically.

Before the seagull could answer his comment, footsteps were suddenly heard.

"Someone's coming!" Tikki stated the obvious.

She and Plagg quickly hid behind a curtain, while Nino flew outside and sat on the branch of a tree near the window. Hawkmoth, then walked into the room and closed the door behind him, with an evil smile on his face.

"This is all going perfectly according to plan." He said in Adrien's voice. The moment he spoke, Plagg's eyes widened.

"What happened?" Tikki asked him.

"That voice! It's Adrien's!" Plagg whispered.

"What?!" Tikki nearly exclaimed, but Plagg covered her mouth and pulled her back.

Hawkmoth looked behind for a moment, thinking that he heard something. But luckily, he didn't see the kwamis and shrugged it off. He then looked in the mirror. The kwamis and Nino gasped when they saw that the reflection of the mirror wasn't the guy they were looking at, but it was Hawkmoth.

"It's Hawkmoth!" Plagg said.

"The warlock that gave Adrien legs?" Tikki asked and he nodded.

"How nice it is to find yourself again." Hawkmoth said looking at his reflection. "I hate this human disguise. At least, this will all be over soon." Suddenly his brooch glowed dim and its purple color slowly started becoming black. He clutched it and then it glowed a little brighter and it became purple again. "If only that princess would just stop fighting me. It appears that her love for the merboy is stronger than I imagined. Not that it matters. Because soon, he and the cat ring will be mine. Once I have them, taking over the ocean will be a child's play and after that I'll take over the Human World too!"

"You dirty cheating pile of-" Plagg hissed quietly, ready to charge at him, but Tikki held him back.

Then, a knock at the door was heard, and Alya came in.

"Marinette sent me to tell you that the tailor is here. You know, to prepare your…wedding attire." She said sourly.

"Of course, I'm coming." Hawkmoth said and left the room.

When he left, the two kwamis came out of their hiding place and flew outside to Nino, who looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"That…that guy…he looked in the mirror, but his reflection…it wasn't **his** reflection! It was some creepy old man in a mask!" He stuttered.

"It was Hawkmoth. Man, we should have known that this guy wasn't gonna play fair." Plagg said.

"Hey, what was that Alya said? Wedding attire?" Tikki asked shocked.

"Before I ran into you, Adrien and I heard Marinette say that she wanted to marry him. And she wanted the ship to be ready at sunset." Plagg explained. "I thought that her parent would make her change her mind."

"What?! Marry?! There's no way **he** 's marrying Marinette! We've gotta tell Adrien about this and stop this wedding!"

"But I lost him when I ran into you. I don't know where he went."

"Maybe he went to his room." Nino guessed.

"Then let's go!" Plagg said and they all flew to Adrien's room.

But when they arrived, they found out that he wasn't there.

"Damn, he's not here." Nino sighed.

"Now, what do we do?" Tikki asked.

"We've gotta split up and search the castle. He's gotta be here somewhere." Plagg said and they split up, searching for Adrien.

However, no matter how long they were searcing, he was still nowhere to be found. Some time later the trio met up back at Adrien's room.

"Hope you two had better luck than me." Nino said and the two kwamis shook their heads.

"If none of us could find him, then perhaps he left the castle."Tikki assumed.

"Great!" Plagg called out "Just great! Hawkmoth brainwashes Marinette, he plans to marry her, Adrien is gone and if we don't find him soon, we'll end up as a Hawkmoth's prisoners! Things just **can't** get any worse!"

"Ummm...Plagg...I hate to burst you bubble, but..." Nino said and pointed behind the kwamis.

As soon as they turned around they both gasped at what they saw.

"Sweet cheese! The wedding ship's setting sail!" The black kwami exclaimed.

"And sunset is not away!" Tikki exclaimed too "We don't have much time! We've gotta find Adrien and quick!"

"We gotta find him, all right. But how?" Nino asked. "He could be anywhere! And besides, you said it yourself, time is running out!"

While the two were talking, Plagg was trying to think were his holder could be. And suddenly...

"I got it!" he said.

"Got what?" Tikki asked him.

"I think I know where Adrien is."

 **The end...of the chapter...Until next time everyone! Please review :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! How are you? Because I'm so hyped for season two! Just two more months to go (for the english dub.)! Now enough with this. To the story! I own nothing**

Chapter 17

Adrien was sitting at the docks hugging his knees to his chest, watching hopelessly the ship sailing into the sunset. What else could he do at this moment? It was all over. After the sun would go down Marinette would be married and he would be Hawkmoth's prisoner.

 _I'm such a fool. How could I believe that I could pull this off? How could I believe that Marinette would love me, since I can't even speak? I wish I had never signed that stupid contract._ He thought and hid his face in his knees.

Nathalie was sitting next to him, looking at him sadly. Watching him like that was killing her. She wanted to do or at least say something to make things better, but she couldn't think of anything. What could make things better at this point?

"ADRIEN!"Three familiar voices yelled at once.

Adrien raised his head to see who it was and saw Plagg, Nino and Tikki flying to him. They all looked exhausted, like they were flying for hours, and pretty worried too. They landed next to him, trying to catch their breath.

"Adrien...we...we saw him!" Plagg said panting.

"We saw that guy!" Tikki said in the same tone as Plagg.

"He looked in the mirror!"

"Spoke with your voice!"

"Marinette's under a spell!"

"Hawkmoth's controlling her!"

"And now they're on that ship!"They said lastly in unison.

Adrien and Nathalie exchanged a confused look. Because, since the two kwamis were speaking very fast and at the same time, they didn't understant a thing.

"Did you understand anything?" the crab asked and Adrien shook his head.

"WHY ARE YOU NOT LISTENING TO THE KWAMIS?!"Nino called out, grabbed Nathalie and started shaking her "PRINCESS IS MARRYING THAT SEA WARLOCK GUY IN DESGUISE!"

"Are you guys sure about that?" Nathalie asked.

"We saw it with our own eyes! And besides you really think we'd bother telling such thing at this moment if it weren't true?" the black kwami said.

Adrien stood up and looked on. Sunset was only half an hour away at best. He had to get to that ship and quickly.

"Over there!" Nathalie said, pointing at a boat nearby and the boy jumped in. "Adrien, get to that ship as fast as you can. Ι'm going to tell the king what happened. He has to know about this. And you three find a way to stall this wedding."

"Yes ma'am!" The kwamis and Nino said in unison and they and Adrien left for the ship as Nathalie dived in the sea.

Meanwhile, as Marinette and Hawkmoth walked down the aisle, Alya kept glaring at him with a sour and suspicious look on her face. Soon Marinette and Hawkmoth stood in front of the priest.

"Dearly beloved."He started "We gathered here to join in matrimony this princess and this man. If someone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"WE OBJECT!" Plagg and Tikki called out, arriving, and everyone turned their attention to them and Nino.

"This guy can't marry my holder! He doesn't even love her!" Tikki said pointing at Hawkmoth.

"That's preposterous!" He said.

"Say that again! With **your** voice!" Plagg spat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The warlock asked, pretending to know nothing.

"Like you don't know."

"Are we seriously doing this? You're really stopping the ceremony just because these two flying mice said so?"

"FLYING MICE?!" The two kwamis exclaimed.

"I don't know what kind of joke that is, but there's no way your opinion about this wedding matters." He said and turned to the priest. "Resume the ceremony."

"But kwamis are magical creatures, who have lived for centuries. I believe their opinion mat-"

"I said **resume the ceremony**." Hawkmoth said looking at him with a threatening look and a purple light glowing in his eyes.

The man gulped and continued, but the trio wasn't gonna give up.

"He called us flying mice! He asked for it! Now it's going down!" Plagg said and threw a cupcake at Hawkmoth. It landed exactly on top of his head.

Angered, the warlock turned around. "What in the wor-" He began when suddenly another cupcake, sent by Tikki, hit him right on the face.

"Nice shot." Plagg said.

"And I'm just getting started." She said and got another one.

"Food fight!" Nino called out, as he and the kwamis started throwing Hawkmoth cakes, cupcakes and everything that was in the buffet.

Even Alya joined them in this. Despite not really understanding she wouldn't miss the chance to throw a cake in Hawkmoth's face for the world. During the food fight, Plagg saw Adrien coming. He was very close, but so was the sunset.

"Plagg!" Tikki called out and pointed at Marinette. She was blinking and touching her forehead, like she was dizzy. "She must be trying to escape Hawkmoth's spell." She said.

"Get to her and see if you can do anything to help her. I'll make sure he doesn't regain control." He said and flew over to Hawkmoth, who was still attack by the cakes Nino and Alya were throwing at him. The kwami noticed his brooch. It was almost entirely black, but he wasn't the only one who noticed it. "Oh, no you don't!" He said, flew to him and grabbed the brooch.

"NO! give that back!" The warlock called out in his normal voice. He immediately covered his mouth.

The kwami, ignoring him flew to the other side of the ship, just as Adrien had climbed up.

"Hey kid. I think that's yours." Plagg said and smashed the brooch on to the ground, thus returning Adrien's voice back to him.

The boy touched his neck smiling. It was a nice feeling having his voice back. He then noticed Marinette. She had fallen to her knees and she looked dizzy. He quickly ran up to her.

"Uhh...Ummm...A-Adrien? Is that you?" She groaned rubbing her head. "What are we all doing here? And why am I in a wedding dress?!"

"It's a long story...My lady." Adrien said.

Hearing his voice Marinette's eyes widened. "You...You can talk! And...you're the one! The one who saved me!" She said smiling and hugged him.

"NO! Get away from him!" Hawkmoth called out.

They looked tenderly in each other's eyes ready to kiss, when suddenly Adrien fell on the ground feeling the lower part of his body changing. The moment he stood up everyone gasped. He had transformed back into a merboy.

"You're too late!" Hawkmoth called out and started laughing maniacally as he change back to his true form. Adrien gave him and angry glare. "Now you're mine!" He called out and slithered towards Adrien.

"You're gonna have to catch me first! Plagg, claws out!" The merboy said, transformed into Cat Noir and quickly jumped off the ship into the sea.

"Well looks like I'm going catfishing!" Hawkmoth said, ready to jump after him, when Marinette stood before him.

"You're not going anywhere!" She said decisively.

Hawkmoth grabbed her with his tentacles and threw her to the other side of the ship. Her parents, Tikki and Alya rushed to her side.

"Stay out of this little girl. This is none of your buisness." the warlock said bluntly.

"NO! STOP!" Marinette called out and ran after him, but he had already jumped into the sea.

 **That is all for now! Please review ok :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'M BAAAAACK! Hello everyone! Long time no see! Geez, there hasan't been such a long dried season in this story since chapters 4-5. I'm super sorry it took me so long to update, but October has been a really handfull month for me. Either way, I saw the first episodes of season 2 AND THEY ARE A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! (I especially loved 'Despair Bear'. The part where Marinette and Adrien danced...! :D) Well, either way, I believe you're here to read the story now, not what I write when I am in 'Fan-girl Mode', right? Hope you'll enjoy :) I own nothing.**

Chapter 18

Cat Noir was swimming as fast as he could. He turned around for a moment and saw Hawkmoth coming after him fast.

"You can't escape me! Now you belong to me!" He called out.

"Didn't you hear me? I said you're gonna have to catch me first!" Cat Noir said and sped up.

While he was swimming he noticed several shipwrecks around. And the farther he was swimming, the more shipwrecks he was seeing. He realized where they were: It was the place he was exploring. The merboy smiled, realizing that he had an advantage and swam into a ship through a broken window. Hawkmoth, who had just arrived, thought that he might be hiding in one of the ships.

"So now you're playing hide and seek?" He called out, looking inside the windows of the ships.

Cat Noir saw him coming, and swam deeper in the ship. He then spotted a small wardrobe and smirked as he got an idea. He knocked it over and Hawkmoth hearing the crash went towards it, but as soon as he arrived there he saw the knocked over wardrobe and three corridors. He swam in one of them determined to search them all, while the merboy exited from a window on the other side of the ship.

 _This ship is like a maze. It will take him hours to come out._ He thought and smiled at the success of his plan.

Having escaped Hawkmoth, he went to the surface. So Marinette would see him and wouldn't be worried. As soon as he made it to the surface he saw her standing at the edge of the ship scanning the ocean, in hopes of seeing him. He waved at her to get her attention. As soon as she saw him, she smiled and sighed in relief. Cat Noir started heading to the ship when suddenly he got yanked down into the water.

"ADRIEN! NO!" Marinette called out. "I've got to go after him!"

"You can't be serious, Marinette! It's way too dangerous!" Her mother said.

"I don't care! Adrien's in danger, I can't just sit by and do nothing! I can't lose him!"

"But what can you do?" Alya asked "You can't breathe under the water."

"Umm…Actually…" Tikki said.

Under the sea, Hawkmoth wrapped his tentacles tightly around Cat Noir, who was helplessly struggling to break free.

"Get you slimy tentacles off me, you freak!" He called out.

"Silence! You're too much trouble." Hawkmoth said and turned his attention to Cat Noir's ring. Before the merboy could do anything, Hawkmoth removed it from his finger, making him detransform and Plagg materialize out of it. The kwami was ready to swim away, but Hawkmoth grabbed him with one of his tentacles. The warlock then wore the white ring. "At last! The miraculous is mine!" He said triumphally.

"No, it's not! You have no right to wield such power! Give it back to me, now!" Adrien demanded.

"You really think you're in the place of giving me orders, boy? You belong to me now!"

"What are you gonna do with me anyway? You just saw for yourself that I'm more trouble than I'm worth."

"Who said that you're the one I'm after?"

Adrien's eyes widened hearing this. How could he not see it? He wasn't the one Hawkmoth was after. He was just the bait. The one he was really after was his father.

"Hawkmoth!" A familiar stern voice was heard.

Everyone turned their heads and saw a furious Gabriel with Nathalie by his side. Adrien gulped when he saw him. He had hoped that he wouldn't come, so he wouldn't fall into Hawkmoth's trap. The warlock smiled sinisterly.

"Well, well, well. Long time no see…Your majesty." He said.

"Release my son!" Gabriel demanded angrily.

"My. That's how you greet your old friends? And I thought that the sea king had manners." Hawkmoth mocked him.

"It's the sea king right now the one who stands before you and just commanded you-"

"I know what you commanded me, I heard you. And I also know that you're the king. And as a king, shouldn't you always follow the rules?"

"What are you talking about?!"

Hawkmoth then snapped his fingers and out of nowhere the contract Adrien signed appeared in his hand.

"Your son made a deal with me. And that deal is perfectly legal and completely unbreakable. Even for you." The warlock said smiling evily. "I kept my part of the deal. Now he has to keep his."

"You kept your part?! You used my voice to spell Marinette and keep her away from me! You cheated! You broke that deal!" Adrien spat.

"Stay out of this, kid. This is a grown ups' talk." Hawkmoth said and muzzled him with one of his tentacles.

"I'm not here to play your games, you mad man!" Gabriel said angrily, as he swam closer to Hawkmoth pointing him with his glowing trident threateningly. "Release him, right now or else-"

"Or else what?" Hawkmoth asked "Are you gonna shoot me with your trident? Right here and now?" He laughed "I see you haven't change at all. You still think you can solve all your problems by using either your crown or your trident. Well now neither of those can do anything to me. If you really want to blast me go ahead, but I still won't let him go. If you strike me down now, I'll take him with me."

Gabriel lowered his trident hearing this, through gritted teeth. He couldn't hurt Hawkmoth without hurting Adrien too.

"Great. Now I think we can talk things through. I got always an eye for a good bargain." Hawkmoth said with the same evil smile on his face.

 **That's all for now. See ya next time. Please review, K? :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'M BAAAAACK! (Again...) Geez, second dried season in a row?! UGHHH! CURSE YOU FREAKING SCHOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLL!...Please excuse my outburst, but...I'm just so pissed, because beacause of the STUPID SCHOOL I barely had time to write. (And the fact that I was running low on inspiration didn't help the situation at all) Either way guys, I hope you enjoy the chapter! :) I own nothing.**

Chapter 19

"You sure these are the words, Tikki?" Marinette asked her kwami.

"Yes." Her kwami answered "Just say them before you transform and poof! You're ready to go!"

"All right. Mom, Dad take the ship back to the port." She said to her parents. "It won't be safe here."

"Then why do you stay? It's way too dangerous!" Her mother said in a last attempt to change her daughter's mind.

"I can't lose Adrien, Mom! Not again! If Dad was in a similar situation what would you do? Wouldn't you go after him?" Marinette said decisively.

And hearing her daughter's words, Sabine's objections were destroyed.

"Just...promise you'll be careful."She said.

"I promise. All right. I'm ready."

"Say the magic words" Tikki said.

In the meantime, under the sea...

"That's how it is. You give me the kingdom, I give you your son." Hawkmoth said as he tightened his grip on Adrien, making him squirm. "Do we have a deal?"

Gabriel glanced at his son, who was frantically shaking his head, and then looking away he replaced Adrien's signature on the contract with his, using his trident.

"IT'S DONE!" Hawkmoth yelled triumphally and tossed Adrien to the ground. The contract in the warlock's hand then took th form of an energy and attacked the King.

"NO!" Adrien called out as Hawkmoth was hoaxing.

In an instant Gabriel turned into a small white akuma. His crown and trident were lying in the ground.

"Your majesty..."Nathalie said shocked.

"Father... What have I done? I'm sorry..." Adrien said, with regret and sorrow in his voice.

"Finally! It's mine!" Hawkmoth said as he wore the crown on his head and got the trident, which started emitting a dim purple light the moment he touched it.

"You...You monster!" Adrien called out and lunged at the warlock, in an attempt to snatch the trident from him.

Hawkmoth, however, wasn't willing to let go. "Leave it! It belongs to me!" He yelled angrily.

"That's a good one!" Adrien said mockingly.

"Don't mock me, you little brat!" He called out, grabbed Adrien's tail with one of his tentacles and threw him at the ground.

But the merboy wasn't gonna give up so easily. He immediately stood up and charged at Hawkmoth again.

"Seems like you don't know when to quit."The warlock said sending Adrien a blast of thunder, which he barely dodged. "But since I don't have all day to bother with you..." He turned and glared at Plagg, making the kwami gulp.

"NO! Don't you dare!" Adrien called out angrily and tried to get the trident from Hawkmoth again.

"Claws out!" Hawkmoth suddenly called out and Plagg was sucked into the ring.

The transformation, however, was not a normal one, since it was combined with the powers of the trident. The moment Plagg got into the ring a blinding green light surrounded Hawkmoth and a strong wave of force spread around, that caused Adrien to lose hold of the trident and hit on a large rock. He fell on the ground nearly losing consciousness. When the light disappeared and the force wave stopped, Adrien looked at Howkmoth in shock and horror. The warlock's size was doubled and his entire body had become completely black. In the edge of his fingers were sharp panther-like claws. His eyes were all green and feline-esque, but they were nothing like Adrien's eyes when he transformed. Hawkmoth's eyes were glowing intensely, emmitting malice and madness. Adrien felt scared as soon as he saw him, but he wasn't gonna make him the favor and show his fear. He tried to get up, but he gave out.

"Foolish boy!" Hawkmoth sneered at him. "If you really thought you could defeat me, then you're a lot more pathetic than you seem!"

Adrien lifted his head and glared at him enraged.

"But, then again, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been so powerfull! I wouldn't be able to fullfill my destiny! And to show you my thanks, I'll give you a fast end, so you won't have to witness the fall of your beloved Princess Ladybug!"

"NO! YOU WON'T TOUCH HER! I WON'T LET YOU!" Adrien yelled.

"Oh, you won't let me?" Hawmoth said as he pointed at the merboy with the trident, which was glowing black. "That's a good one!" He said and sended a blast to him.

Adrien braced himself, prepared for the worst, when suddenly...

"ADRIEN!" A familiar voice cried.

The merboy lifted his head and saw Ladybug standing protectively before him and using her yo-yo to counter Hawkmoth's attack. But she was very **very** different. Her bodysuit was outlined with fish scales and her feet had pink swimfins. Also the tips of her pigtails were pink and it seemed loner than it was.

"L-Ladybug?" Adrien said in disbelief.

"Get away from him, you freak!" Ladybug threatened Hawkmoth, as she got a battle stance.

The warlock simply smiled wickedly and said "Welcome to the party, Princess. Too bad that you won't stay for long!"

 **Cliffhanger! Hee hee ^-^. AgainI'm really sorry about my outburst before, and for not uploading all this time :(...But I promise that I will do everything in my power to update again as soon as possible! Bye for now, and even though it's a _little_ early...MIRACULOUS CHRISTMAS EVERYONE :D ^_^ ;) Please review! K?**


End file.
